Uncompleted Fate
by Gemstone Gal
Summary: Aiko "Heroine" and her twin brother Akio "hero" are sent back in time with their eevees by Celebi to become the warlords of Aurora. How crazy is that? And to make it even crazier, they're actually the reborn forms of two murdered children who were supposed to be the warlords, but have been given a second chance because of their uncompleted fate! Will they complete their fate?
1. Prologue

**Me: Hello! It's Gemstone Gal, and this is...*Drumroll*...My new story about Pokemon Conquest! So, this is the story I shall work on when I don't have many good ideas for my other story, Gijinka Academy...which will be a lot of the time. **

**Aiko: She has a lot of writers block unless she's got, like, the whole story planned out.**

**Me: So...I hope you like 'Uncompleted Fate'. I know it's not a very good start, but I tried.**

**Akio: Read and hopefully review!**

**Aiko: And Gemstone Gal doesn't own Pokemon. Or anyone in this story. Heck, she owns nothing but the idea, which she got from a plot bunny for a totally different pokemon story she wanted to type. XD**

**Me: It's probably short. Oh well~ I'll try to make the next chapter longer~**

* * *

Prologue

It was a bright day. A woman had two babies in her arms, a girl and a boy. The girl was sound asleep while the boy was half awake. The woman walked into a castle, carrying both babies with difficulty. The two babies looked around half a year old. The woman quickly went to a room and opened the door.

"Father, it may just be too much for the warriors to hold off the armies that want the babies." The woman said to an old man sitting on a throne, as if to state he was the warlord.

"Well...I'd be surprised if they didn't want the children. They are, after all, two of the ones who were born with pokemon powers." The old man, the woman's father, replied. "What's the news with the others?"  
"I only got information on some of them. Ginchiyo has already begun to master her powers. Same with Aya, Masamune, Hanbei, Nene and Kotaro. Apparently, another Oda, this time Nobunaga's younger sister, has discovered their power." The woman reported. The girl slowly awoke, and as soon as she did, she lifted her hands. A ball of ice was formed and then a pink aura surrounded it as the girl played with it. The boy had also awoken, and was now playing with some leaves and darkness.

"I see that they've already got how to control the powers. Miyuki, make sure they're safe for the next few years until we decide to help them master their powers." The old man said.

"Of course father." The woman, Miyuki, bowed and left the room.

* * *

Four years later, when the children were four and a half, there was an attack on the kingdom. The warlord, Daichi, wanted his daughter, her husband, and their children to make it out safe. But alas, the four year olds were murdered by someone not that much older than them...a young seven year old named Nobunaga Oda, the older brother of the sweet and gentle four and a half year old Oichi. The twins had tried to stop Nobunaga, but their effort couldn't beat him. The kingdom had managed to drive the army away, but the very next day the twins had their funeral. Many famous people from around the region came to see their graves, mostly because of their special power and the fate they should've had. The twins shared a gravestone, a picture, but there were two pokeballs on top of their graves. The first pokeballs that Ransei had ever seen was when the twins were three, some of their friends who also had pokemon powers, Aya, Hanbei, Kunoichi, Nene and Oichi, were all trying to make a pokeball or two. When they had completed them, the twins wanted to try them on their eevees, not wanting to risk it on anyone else's pokemon. It had worked, but now the two eevees were stuck in their pokeballs until someone came to retrieve them. Somehow, when the others tried to open the pokeballs, they would get hurt by one of the twins' powers. The pokeballs belonged to the twins. And only them. Miyuki, their mother, looked at the grave, only to burst into tears at the names. **Aiko and Akio Moon. **Miyuki skipped to the bottom. **Brave young children who died too soon. The Moon Twins will be remembered forever. May they rest in peace.**

* * *

A long time after the tragedies that had happened, Ten year old Aiko Moon was playing with her twin brother, Akio Moon. Her long brown hair went to her waist, while Akio had short spiky brown hair. The two of them were playing with their Eevees, Aiko's was named Eve, while Akio named his eevee Kuro. Aiko wanted Eve to become a Glaceon, an idea Eve was very happy about. Kuro wanted to become an Umbreon, so Akio was trying to make it happen. They were in a forest, playing tag. Suddenly, a large green portal appeared right next to them and they fell in, their eevees with them. A small green pokemon flew up to them. Aiko and Akio instantly recognized the pokemon.

"_Aiko, Akio, you two are going back in time. You were supposed to be there, but you died young, murdered actually, and have been given a second chance now to go back to the time you should have been born in." _The green pokemon said. _"You will no longer be ten when you wake up, but seventeen. You'll know some names of people you've just met."_

"Wait! What do you mean we'll be seventeen!" Aiko asked. "Celebi! Don't go!" It was too late. The forest guardian had already gone off, leaving the two of them alone with their eevees. Akio noticed that Aiko's hair had gotten pink streaks, but didn't say much as he blacked out. He and his twin both knew that their lives were about to become crazy. And this was only the start.

* * *

**Me: I know, I know. I suck at this, don't I? I'm not that good of a writer, I'm still developing my skills, but I have to say, I'd never thought I'd type a story with the main characters murdered in their past life~****  
**

**Aiko: So...your saying...I can control two pokemon types? And the same for Akio?  
**

**Me: Yup~ And that's all I'm saying for now~  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Here is chapter 1! **

**Aiko: Hey...I was wondering...who are we going to be paired up with?**

**Me: Eheheh... Akio and Oichi probably are going to be together. You, on the other hand, I have to choose between Yukimura and Mitsunari...I'm leaning more towards Yukimura though.**

**Akio: Aiko! DO YOU HAVE TO TALK ABOUT OUR LOVE LIVES?**

**Aiko: Yes, yes I do. And Gemstone Gal doesn't own pokemon. :3**

**Me: Read, Review, and Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Becoming Warlords

Akio woke up in a room and was on a bed. His eevee was sleeping by him, while on the other side of the room his twin was sleeping and her eevee was up. He and Aiko were wearing different clothes, like a warrior. The door opened and a girl with a jigglypuff came in. She had long reddish hair and reddish eyes.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Y-you're in the kingdom of Aurora." The girl replied. "I'm Oichi."

"Nice to meet you Oichi. Mind telling me how we got here?" Akio yawned.

"I found you collapsed near the castle." Oichi said.

"Well, I'm Akio, and that's Aiko." Akio said.

"Eh! You two are named after the Moon Twins?" Oichi gasped.

"Moon...Twins?" Akio tilted his head in confusion.

"Ah! So you don't know about the Moon Twins. They were the grandchildren of the previous warlord. They were supposed to take over the kingdom when they were older...but... they were murdered when someone's army wanted to take over." Oichi said. "It's been thirteen years actually."

"Murdered, huh?" Akio whipped his head around to see his sister was up. "Sounds like the reason we came here."  
"You mean...Celebi was referring to the Moon twins?" Akio narrowed his eyes, like he did when something was fishy.

"Yes, that's what I mean. Celebi did say that we were given a second chance because we were murdered young..." Aiko said.

"W-what are you two talking about?" Oichi asked.

"Oh we're just talking about how Celebi kidnapped us to take us back to this time because we're actually the Moon twins reborn because of their uncompleted fate." Aiko replied nonchalantly.

"Y-you're...the Moon twins reborn?" Oichi was surprised.

"That's what we think." Akio said.

"Well...how would you like to become the warlords of Aurora? Like you should've been if you weren't murdered in your first life." Oichi said. "I'll help you with your duties, because I joined the previous Aurora army."

"Sure! We'll become the warlords." Aiko smiled.

* * *

The next morning, news of new warlords spread quickly. In fact, they saw three boys spying on them.

"So, these are the new warlords." One said.

"Hm...Hey! Are those eevees?" Another asked.

"That's a pokemon you don't usually see around here." The third said. Akio was about to ask them a question, but two men suddenly came up to them.

"Hey! You're the new warlords of Aurora right?" The first asked. The twins nodded.

"We are from Ignis, and we challenge you for Aurora!" The second said. The five of them(Aiko, Akio, Oichi and the men from Ignis) walked to the battlefield.

"Tepig, let's do this!" The first guy said.

"Bidoof, we're going to win!" The second said.

"Eve, Kuro, we can't lose!" The twins said.

"Lady Aiko, Lord Akio, this is your first battle right?" Oichi asked. Akio nodded. "Then I shall battle as well!" Oichi's Jigglypuff appeared on the battlefield.

"Let's get this started!" One of the men said. The two pokemon from Ignis moved closer.

"Akio, you get the Bidoof, I'll get the Tepig. Oichi, tell Jigglypuff to go with Kuro. Kuro's actually a slow pokemon, so he'll need some help." Aiko said. The other two nodded.

"Kuro! Quick Attack!" Akio shouted. The eevee rushed forward, but missed.

"Jigglypuff! Double Slap!" Oichi said. Jigglypuff slapped the Bidoof and made it faint.

"Eve! Use Quick Attack!" Aiko ordered. Eve ran around Tepig a few times before slamming into it, making it faint. The twins had won their first battle.

"Aurora Kingdom is still ours!" Akio and Aiko cheered.

"Argh! We lost!" The first man said.

"Nevermind that, Lord Hideyoshi is going to kill us! We better run!" The second man told the first. The two men disappeared.

"Y-your links with your eevees...it's already so strong!" Oichi said.

"Huh? Oh yeah, we were raised together. Eve and Kuro actually hatched a month after we were born." Akio replied. "That reminds me...Why couldn't Celebi let us evolve them before we time traveled?"

"ARGH! CELEBI! AND WE WERE SO CLOSE TO EVOLVING THEM!" Aiko shouted. "Couldn't you at LEAST leave us with a Moon Shard and part of the Icy Rock?"

"Aiko...shouting isn't going to he-" Akio started. A green portal appeared in front of them and out came a Moon Shard and a small part of the Icy Rock. Everyone stared at the items in silence.

"It actually worked." Oichi whispered.

"Okay then...let's go back!" Akio said. He and Kuro started walking back, Aiko, Eve, Oichi and her Jigglypuff following.

* * *

Meanwhile in Ignis, a certain warlord was very upset.

"ARGH! Those stupid men failed to return!" Hideyoshi growled.

"Hm...well at least we're here!" Hanbei said.

"I guess, but it's not enough! I knew we shouldn't have waited until today!" Hideyoshi replied.

"We can always try tomorrow." Kanbei suggested.

"Or we can wait until they come to us to see how strong they are." Hanbei said. Hideyoshi nodded at Hanbei's idea.

"We will crush them when they come to our castle!" Hideyoshi shouted.

* * *

**Me: And that ends this chapter, hope you liked it~**

**Aiko: Please Review!**

**Akio: And Gemstone Gal does realize that this chapter is short, but whatever.  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: Wazzup? Here's chapter 2!**

**Aiko: Awesome, so we ge-**

**Akio: Aiko! No spoilers, please.**

**Aiko: Fine. And Gemstone Gal doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Me: Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 2 - The Battle for Ignis!

Aiko and Akio spent the next few days training with Oichi. Eve, Kuro and Jigglypuff all became stronger, and they had better links with their partners. On the third day they were training, they ran into the three who were spying on them. Aiko saw that one of them had a very fluffy white headdress and laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" The one with the fluffy headdress asked.

"I think she's laughing at your fluffy headdress." The second, who had silver hair, said.

"Weird." The third had black hair and black paint on his nose.

"What do you want?" Akio asked.

"You can't just train forever. You have to battle other castles eventually." The one with the fluffy headdress said.

"Eh? Is that true Oichi?" Aiko looked at the girl with her Jigglypuff. She nodded.

"What are your names?" Oichi asked.

"I'm Kiyomasa. The one with the black paint on his nose is Masanori and the one with the fluffy headdress is Mitsunari." The one with silver hair answered.

"Cool. You probably already know who we are." Aiko said, calming down.

"Anyways, if you're going to battle a kingdom, I suggest Ignis." Mitsunari said.

"Isn't that the kingdom where those idiots came from?" Akio asked Aiko. Aiko nodded.

"Hey...Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, Masanori, do you want to join our army?" Aiko asked.

"Wh-what?" Masanori almost fell over in shock.

"Uh...could we talk it over? I'm not sure if those guys are okay with it. Or our pokemon." Kiyomasa said. Oichi just noticed their pokemon, Mitsunari had a Scizor, Kiyomasa had a Larvitar, and Masanori had a Skorupi. Akio nodded.

"So...what do you think?" Kiyomasa asked. "I personally want to."

"Me too!" Masanori said.

"I will on one condition. They conquer Ignis." Mitsunari said.

"That sounds good." Kiyomasa said. Masanori nodded.

"So it's decided?" Mitsunari asked. The other two nodded. Louder, he said, "We'll join on one condition, you conquer Ignis."

"Sure, that sounds reasonable." Aiko agreed. "And maybe we can get Kuro and Eve to evolve with these items!" The Moon Shard was tied around Kuro's back with string, and Eve had the small part of the icy rock around her neck, like a necklace.

"Let's go battle Ignis tomorrow." Oichi said.

"Okay, get your pokemon ready!" Akio said.

* * *

The next morning Aiko, Akio and Oichi got on three Blitzle that were prepared for the journey to Ignis.

"Let's go!" Aiko said as the electric horse pokemon started running to Ignis. "This is awesome!"

"No it's not!" Akio shouted. Aiko laughed.

* * *

When they reached Ignis, Aiko suddenly felt a bit dizzy.

"I dislike this place. It's too warm." She groaned.

"No it's not. It's a nice temperature." Akio said. "Anyways, let's go to Hideyoshi."

"Uh...Lady Aiko..." Oichi started. Aiko looked at her.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Well...it's just that...Eve's necklace might melt..." Oichi said.

"Oh, that. Yeah, I know." Aiko said. Akio and Oichi sweatdropped at her carelessness. They reached the castle and Akio opened the door.

"Oi! Hideyoshi! We're here to challenge you!" Aiko shouted.

"A-Aiko! Be a bit quieter!" Akio scolded.

"It's okay." A voice said. Aiko and Akio's eyes widened as they saw a man with a monkey like hat and a Chimchar. On his right was a tall man with half white and half black hair with a Litwick. On his left was a shorter man with brown hair and a yellow and white hat who had a Pichu with him.

"Y-you're Hideyoshi, aren't you?" Aiko whispered.

"Yup! And who are you and your brother? I know that she's Lady Oichi." Hideyoshi said, pointing at Oichi.

"My name is Akio Moon, and that's my younger twin sister Aiko." Akio said. The three in front of them looked at them with wide eyes.

"N-no way! Aiko and Akio died thirteen years ago..." The one with the yellow-white hat said, and he looked as if a sad memory had came up.

"Hanbei, you can't be thinking about their funeral at a time like this, can you?" The other man asked. Hanbei shook his head. "Good."

"You're Kanbei, right?" Oichi asked.

"Yes, I am." Kanbei conformed, raising his hand, making a gust of dark wind blow. Oichi reacted and raised her two hands and blocked it. "I see that you've been practicing your power."

"Eh? P-power?" Aiko looked at Oichi for explanation.

"All current warlords have a pokemon type power, and Lady Oichi has the power of Dragon pokemon." Hideyoshi answered. "Anyways, let's go to the battlefield."

* * *

The Ignis battlefield had lava and flames everywhere, and it was also a volcano. Aiko wasn't very comfortable, but Akio was more than fine.

"Eve, Kuro, Jigglypuff, we can't lose!" Oichi said. "What's the plan?"  
"Kuro get's Litwick, Jigglypuff should get Chimchar and Eve'll get the Pichu." Aiko said.

"Okay! Kuro, let's go!" Akio said, leaving the other two and their pokemon.

"We'll go as well, Lady Aiko." Oichi said as she and her Jigglypuff left.

"Eve, do your best!" Aiko said, cheering for her pokemon.

* * *

Akio and Kuro were walking around. Eventually, they found Kanbei studying the battlefield's current activity.

"Ah, I see you've found me. Let's see if your Eevee can beat my Litwick." Kanbei said. "Use Ember!"

"Kuro, try to dodge and use Dig!" Akio ordered. Kuro jumped up, dodging the attack and then started to dig.

"Litwick, be on your guard, it could attack at anytime." Kanbei said.

"Lit! Litwick!" Litwick replied. It head rumbling from underneath it and sidestepped Kuro's dig.

"Shadow Ball, quickly!" Akio shouted. Kuro, before Litwick and Kanbei could counter, hit Litwick with a Shadow Ball, knocking the Litwick out. Kanbei quickly rushed to his pokemon, and when Akio tried to go near it, he tried to knock him over with a gust of dark energy. Akio responded with a gust of darkness that was stronger than his. When it stopped Akio stared wide-eyed at his hands.

"Wha? H-how?" Akio tried to form a sentence.

"Hm...so it seems as we have the same type. You know, maybe I could join your army to help you control it." Kanbei said. Akio's face brightened.

"Would you?" He asked.

"Sure, as long as you won't make me do nothing." Kanbei replied.

"Awesome! Now, I think we should find the others." Akio said.

* * *

Aiko and Eve face-to-face with Hanbei and his Pichu.

"Let's do this like real warriors." Hanbei said. He unleashed some electric energy, which Aiko easily dodged. "Pichu, use ThunderShock."

"Eve, use Quick Attack!" Aiko ordered, as she kept dodging jolts of electricity that Hanbei was sending her way. One headed straight at her, and she lifted her hands to block it. It never hit her. She opened her eyes and saw Hanbei staring at her...well, more like the ice shield that was around her. She was also surprised that it hadn't melted right away.

"D-did I do this?" She asked. Hanbei nodded slowly. "That's so cool!" Aiko moved her right hand from the left back to the right, and icicles shot at Hanbei. He jumped up and did a backflip to dodge.

"Pichu, keep using ThunderShock!" Hanbei said, as he dodged Aiko's attacks and sent attacks at her.

"Eve, finish Pichu with Dig!" Aiko shouted. The eevee quickly dug into the ground and soon came out and hit the electric mouse, which made it faint. Aiko ran to Pichu and gave it an oran berry.

"Hey...why are you helping Pichu?" Hanbei asked.

"Just cause we're enemies once doesn't mean I can't help your pokemon. Besides, I noticed you didn't bring any healing items." Aiko laughed.

"Uh...if you don't mind...maybe Pichu and I could join your army?" Hanbei asked.

"It'd be great to have you in our army!" Aiko smiled. "Now, let's go check on Oichi!"

* * *

Oichi and her Jigglypuff were tired. So were Hideyoshi and his Chimchar. But neither gave in, and kept launching one attack after another.

"Keep...it up...Jigglypuff." Oichi panted.

"Don't give in Chimchar!" Hideyoshi encouraged.

"Use Tackle!" Two voices said at the same time. Hideyoshi saw two eevees attacking his precious fire monkey pokemon.

"Ack! Hanbei! Kanbei! Help me!" Hideyoshi said.

"Sorry Hideyoshi, but we're going with their army." Hanbei said.

"N-no! Ch-chimchar!" Hideyoshi said as Chimchar fell down, knocked out.

"YES! Ignis Castle is ours!" Aiko and Akio said.

"Argh, come on Chimchar, let's retreat for now." Hideyoshi said as he ran away.

"So, that's our first castle that we conquered, 15 left." Oichi said.

* * *

**Me: Whaddya think? Pretty good, considering that I whipped it up in about an hour. :3 **

**Aiko: Please review!**

**Akio: Man, this chapter is the longest you've written!**

**Me: :D  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello~ Chapter 3 is now out! **

**Aiko: Finally!**

**Akio: Gemstone Gal doesn't own pokemon, and this chapter looks short!**

**Me: Oh shuddup. **

**Aiko: It's true~ Don't deny it.  
**

**Me: I'm not. Anyways, here's the chapter~  
**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Their Graves

A girl was standing outside, wearing a blue silk dress with pink ribbons, one tied to her waist, another tied her hair and a third was wrapped around her neck. She looked around 16 years old. Two roses were on the ground. An icy blue rose and a black rose. The girl looked closer, and could see the icy pattern in the blue rose, and a black void like pattern in the black rose. It was raining. She raised a pink umbrella she had in her left hand, and continued to walk. The girl walked to a building. _The Aurora Castle._ A voice seemed to whisper. In front of the Castle was a boy with a green t-shirt, a black blazer and black pants. He greeted the girl with a slight nod that the girl returned. They exchanged a few words, then the two of them walked away from the Castle, close to a park, and saw a graveyard. They headed straight into the graveyard, and the two guards that were in front let them in. They walked to the middle of the graveyard, where there were two unique gravestones. One was made out of onyx and was the shape of the moon, while the other was made out of sapphire and was shaped like a snowflake. On the graves lay two pokeballs, one was pink while the other was green. The girl took the pink one while the boy took the green one. They released the pokemon to reveal- and that's when the images stopped.

* * *

Aiko woke up, startled by her odd dream. She looked down from the bed she was sleeping in to see her newly evolved Glaceon, who had evolved after the battle in Ignis, looking at her.

"Did I wake you up?" Aiko asked softly. Eve shook her head. "Alright. What's wrong?"

"Gla~!" Eve said. Aiko knew that the Glaceon wanted to take her somewhere.

"I'm coming." Aiko said. She got out of bed, and got dressed, only to realize that she had changed into the same clothes as the girl in her dream! Aiko paid no mind to it and rushed to follow Eve.

* * *

Akio, who had close to the same dream as his sister(the only thing different is that the boy was the one in the beginning and the girl came later), had also gotten dressed like the boy in his dreams and his newly evolved Umbreon wanted him to follow. He walked outside, only to find it raining. He continued to follow his partner until he saw his sister. Akio nodded as a greeting, and Aiko did the same.

"You too, huh?" Akio asked.

"Yeah. Anyways, let's go." Aiko replied. They followed the path in their dreams that lead to a graveyard. The guards let them in and they walked straight to where the two gravestones stood. Akio quickly scooped the green pokeball in his hand, like his dream, while Aiko held up the pink. Akio let his curiosity get the best of him and he tossed the pokeball up into the air, and so did his twin. The pokeballs opened to reveal...Eevees. A female and a male. They both had name tags. The male's name was Razor, while the female's name was Shiro.

"EH?! EEVEES?" Aiko shouted.

"Be quiet!" Akio hissed. He kneeled and patted Razor's head. A golden light appeared, then disappeared as soon as it came. "Did we...bond?"

"I think so." Aiko replied. "So, you're Shiro? Well, I'm Aiko, and that's Eve." Shiro's ears straightened when she heard Aiko's name.

"Eevee! Eve!" Shiro said.

"Your former partner's name was Aiko? Funny, I'm actually her reincarnation...or so I believe." Aiko said. "I'm from the future."

"Ee?" Razor tilted his head at his new partner.

"That's right, we're from the future." Akio said. "We better head back, before anyone notices we're gone."

* * *

When the twins got back to the Aurora Castle, they found out that only Hanbei was awake, and he was looking for them.

"Oh. There you are. Where were you?" He asked.

"We were...taking a walk." Aiko said. Hanbei noticed the eevees.

"We found them while we were walking." Akio lied, seeing Hanbei stare at the eevees. "Then we bonded."

"Hm...but how did you get the Moon Twin's pokemon?" Hanbei asked. He bent down to pet Shiro and the eevee purred.

"..." Aiko and Akio didn't reply.

"So you were lying. Where did you really find them?" Hanbei asked. He held his hand up, and a small electric ball was in front of it. "And you better answer."

"Well...we had a dream...and it lead us to their graves." Akio said.

"It was...an odd dream." Aiko added.

"Funny. The clothes you're wearing are the same as the ones they died in." Hanbei said, forcing a smile. "You better go back before Oichi starts making a fuss."

* * *

The next day, the twins decided that they would find Mitsunari, Kiyomasa and Masanori so that they would join their army.

"Hey! There they are!" Akio said, pointing at a ponigiri shop. Sure enough, Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, Masanori and their pokemon were there, eating ponigiri. Mitsunari saw them.

"Oh. There you are. I guess we have you join your army now, eh?" Mitsunari asked.

"Yup!" Aiko said.

"Awesome! We can finally be in an army!" Masanori cheered.

* * *

**Me: That is the end of chapter 3~**

**Aiko: ...Such a sad chapter.**

**Akio: *Nods head in agreement* And since BW2 is coming out tomorrow, Gemstone Gal is going to waste her day off from school on Monday to play instead of typing. XD  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Me: Chapter 4! Finally! :3**

**Aiko: Damn, you wrote this chapter and chapter 8 of Gijinka Academy all today! And you were even playing Pokemon Conquest for a few hours!**

**Akio: Yeah, you finally finished Masamune's episode, and now you want to redo Nobunaga's episode before you start the Two Heroes of Ransei. *Sweatdrop***

**Me: And I'm still debating who Aiko is with...BUT NOW I'M TRYING TO CHOOSE BETWEEN MITSUNARI, YUKIMURA, AND HANBEI! .**

**Aiko: ._. Uh...Gemstone Gal doesn't own Pokemon. Enjoy~!**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Here We Come, Greenleaf!

Akio was currently training with Kanbei.

"Hey Kanbei...Why do you have a dark type if your perfect link is with a Ghost type?" Akio asked.

"Oh that? They say that after you master the dark type, if your perfect link is with a ghost type, your type can change after a few years." Kanbei said. Akio nodded to show that he understood. "Anyways, you better keep practicing. The first time you use your power you get a burst of it, but then you need to train to get the same amount of power."

* * *

Meanwhile, Aiko, Eve, and Shiro were all in a tree, silently laughing as they threw snow, made from Aiko's power, at the sky, seeing where it landed. One had landed on Masanori when he, Mitsunari, and Kiyomasa were passing by. Aiko threw another one in the air and watched it land, instantly closing their eyes and hiding when they saw who they had hit...Hanbei.

"Whatever you do...don't say a word." Aiko whispered to her pokemon. They nodded. Hanbei's Pichu, however, knew where the snowball came from and laughed at it's owner. Hanbei raised his eyebrow, while he sent some electricity at Aiko's direction. She made an almost totally melted piece of ice float in front of her as it absorbed the electricity...and she sent the water with the electricity straight back. Hanbei grinned as his Pichu used ThunderShock, making the water go away.

"Aiko...stop hiding." Hanbei said.

"Sorry about the snowball, we didn't mean to." Aiko said sheepishly, Eve and Shiro smiling nervously. They jumped out of the tree, and Aiko made a small platform of ice that she landed on. "Anyways, see ya! I'm going ice skating!"

"Geez, that girl..." Hanbei sweatdropped. Pichu giggled.

* * *

Night had fallen in Ransei, and the twins, Oichi, Hanbei, Kanbei, Mitsunari, Masanori, Kiyomasa, and their pokemon were all in Aiko's bedroom.

"Okay, so...why are we here?" Akio asked.

"I have a plan." Aiko replied. "To conquer a few kingdoms."

"What is it?" Oichi asked.

"Well...first we conquer Greenleaf, then Fontaine. After that, we split up equally. Akio will go to Puligis, while I go to Violight." Aiko said. "Then we meet up in Chrysalia, got it?"

"Ah, I get it." Hanbei said.

"Hm...I can see that working. I hope that there aren't any flaws." Akio said. "I mean, I know that there hardly ever are flaws in your plans...but it could happen."

"Akio...when was the last time I had a flaw in my plan?" Aiko asked.

"When we were...seven. But you do remember that we were pretty much never eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, and sixteen? We just skipped from ten to seventeen." Akio said.

"Oh shuddup." Aiko said. Everyone else was staring at the two of them in awe.

"You skipped seven years in your life?" Masanori was gaping even after asking.

"Celebi. That damned forest guardian..." Akio said.

"She's the only reason we're here." Aiko sighed. "Anyways, is the plan good enough?" Everyone nodded.

"Right then, let's get some sleep then go to Greenleaf! Now get out of my room." Aiko said.

* * *

The next morning, Aiko came out of her room eating a Pecha berry and her pokemon following. She looked around. Nobody. She quickly made and ice road several inches above ground and skated around the castle knocking on the other warlords' rooms. She quickly skated to the entrance, pretending to have been there the whole time, eating a Pecha berry and walking on the ice. Everyone, except Oichi, looked at her with a glare. Aiko laughed.

"Let's go!" She said.

"Alright, alright." Akio said. "We get that you want to go, but did you really have to wake us up like that?" Aiko nodded, smiling.

"Get a Blitzle and get ready to go!" Aiko said.

* * *

While they were riding, Aiko was enjoying the wind...while Akio wasn't.

"Geez...what's up with you and the wind?" Akio asked.

"I love the wind! It's nice and refreshing!" Aiko replied. "And we're almost there!" Aiko was right. Hanbei and Mitsunari noticed that the trees and plants were all in better shape than most of the other kingdoms.

"Greenleaf is the place where nature is very important." Oichi said, as if reading their minds.

"I can see why." Mitsunari said.

"We're here." Kanbei said.

"So," Aiko started, jumping off of the Blitzle she was riding, "Who's ready to battle?"

"All of us are. Now, let's go and challenge Motonari." Akio said, grinning.

"No need. I'm right here." A voice said. Aiko turned her head to see a man with a Snivy.

"Motonari. I don't think we need to explain why we're here." Aiko said.

"I'm Akio Moon, and that's my twin Aiko Moon. We're here to battle for Greenleaf!" Akio announced. Motonari was shocked.

"Named after the Moon twins, huh?" Motonari asked.

"Nope. We ARE the Moon twins, just their reincarnations." Aiko corrected.

"Hm...well...the battlefield is over there. To win, you have to capture all three flags." Motonari said. They walked to the battlefield, along with three other people, one of them had a Pansage, the other two had Swaddle.

"What's the plan?" Kiyomasa asked.

"Well, we split up. Me, Hanbei and Mitsunari will get the flag in the middle, Kiyomasa, Masanori and Kanbei get the farthest one, while Oichi and Akio get the last one." Aiko said.

"Alright. Come on Oichi, let's go!" Akio said, running off, Oichi following with Jigglypuff in her arms.

"We better get going." Kanbei said. He, Kiyomasa, and Masanori walked off.

"Okay. Let's go!" Aiko said, running to the flag near the middle with Hanbei and Mitsunari following.

* * *

**Me: Alright! So I have decided to let you reviewers choose who Aiko is going to be with: Mitsunari, Yukimura or Hanbei. You get one vote per chapter. :P And whoever has the most votes by the time chapter 10 is who Aiko is going to be~ So everyone has seven votes at max. :3**

**Aiko: Please vote~!**

**Akio: And review! See ya maybe next chapter, or one of the two stories Gemstone Gal wants to start~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: Chapter 5 is here~!**

**Aiko: And Gemstone Gal is going to reply to reviews from now on~**

**Leodasdragon: YAY! Snowball fight! :3 And yes, it is a good thing that you have six votes. :P**

**Mr. 001: Thanks~ ^.^**

**Akio: Anyways, Gemstone Gal doesn't own pokemon, but she wishes she does.**

**Me: Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Akio VS Motonari, Dark VS Grass!

Akio and Oichi were quietly approaching the flag that they were assigned to get.

"Oichi, I'm going to stay in the shadows. Could you be the distraction so we can lure them out?" Akio whispered. Oichi nodded. She walked out into the open.

"Hm...I wonder where Motonari is, Jigglypuff." Oichi said, louder than her normal voice.  
"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff said, playing along.

"Right here." A voice came from on top of a tree. Oichi saw Motonari on a vine that lowered him from the tree. "And I'm getting that flag." A storm of leaves appeared and Oichi could hardly see.

"Not if I can help it!" Akio shouted. Several balls of darkness were sent at Motonari. His Snivy, however, used Vine Whip to hit them away.

"You versus me, Akio. Whoever wins gets the flag." Motonari said.

"Alright!" Akio grinned.

* * *

Aiko, Hanbei and Mitsunari were walking around. Aiko sighed.

"What's wrong?" Mitsunari asked.

"There aren't any tamato berries." Aiko said.

"T-tamato berries? Why do you want those?" Hanbei asked.

"They taste good." Aiko replied. Hanbei and Mitsunari stared at her. Aiko's face brightened when she saw a berry tree. "Yes! Tamato Berries!" She plucked one off and took a bite. She swallowed and smiled. "It's been soooo long since I had anything spicy!"

"I take it you like spicy food?" Mitsunari raised his eyebrow.

"Like? I LOVE spicy food~!" Aiko said. She took another few bites of the berry, then dropped the remainder on the ground. "There."

"What are you doing?" Hanbei asked.

"I noticed that one of the Swaddles back there was eating a tamato berry. So if it's close by then it should be lured out." Aiko said.

"So we better go hide!" Mitsunari said. He ran behind a bush, the other two following. Sure enough, a Swaddle walked straight to the remainder of the tamato berry. It's partner came behind it.

"Swaddle! Don't run off like that!" He said. Aiko took this as her chance. She quietly snuck up a tree that was next to them and shot an icicle down. The man with the Swaddle looked around.

"Eve! Use Icy Wind!" Aiko ordered. The Glaceon jumped off the tree and attacked the Swaddle, instantly making it faint. Eve and Shiro high pawed but their celebration was short-lived as they were tied by string. Another Swaddle and it's partner were near them.

"Pichu, use Charm then ThunderShock!" Hanbei ordered. The small mouse pokemon ran near the Swaddle cutely distracting it. Pichu then had a devious look on it's face and shocked the Swaddle.

"Use X Scissor." Mitsunari ordered. His Scizor finished off the Swaddle with ease.

"Wow...you're too good...would you mind if we joined your army?" The men asked. Hanbei ran to the flag and it turned blue.

"Of course!" Aiko said, turning to Hanbei and Mitsunari, "And we better go check on the others." She jumped onto a platform of ice with her pokemon, grabbed Hanbei and Mitsunari onto it and they skated away.

* * *

Kiyomasa glanced up. The sky was getting cloudy. He looked at his Larvitar, who wasn't very comfortable with the chance of it raining.

"It's going to rain soon. We better hurry so Litwick and Larvitar aren't too uncomfortable." Kanbei said.

"Ack!" Masanori said. He had gone ahead and Kiyomasa ran toward him. He was in a battle with the warrior who had a Pansage.

"Litwick, use Ember. And finish him off quickly, in case it rains." Kanbei ordered. Litwick walked near the Pansage, then burned it. It ran around in circles, only making the fire worse. Eventually, it fell down and fainted.

"You're too good..." The man said, picking up Pansage. "Would you mind if I joined your army?"

"That would be awesome!" Masanori said. Kiyomasa remembered the flag then touched it, making it turn blue.

"We better go find the others." Kanbei said, looking up. "It'll rain soon."

Akio and Kuro were in the air, both using Dark Pulse. Motonari make a shield of leaves that instantly withered when it was touched by the move, while Snivy used Vine Whip. Oichi was watching from the side with Jigglypuff and Razor.

"Kuro, try-" Akio winced as Snivy's Razor Leaf cut his arm. "Try Iron Tail!" Kuro jumped up into the air and started to roll in a circle, making it look like Gyro Ball. He hit Snivy smack in the face. Then the rain started, but no one noticed except Oichi, Jigglypuff and Razor.

"Snivy, use Leaf Storm." Motonari ordered. Leaves surrounded the grass snake and were sent straight at Akio and Kuro.

"Dark Pulse!" Akio said, launching the move at the same time as his partner. Motonari dodged, but his partner wasn't as lucky, fainting.

"Hm...you beat Snivy. Good job. Now go and capture the flag, you deserved the win." He said. Akio walked to the flag and touched it, and the third and final flag turned blue.

"Akio! Did you get the flag?" A voice shouted. Akio realized that it was his twin.

"Yeah!" Akio replied.

"Akio, Aiko, you have a message." Oichi said. Beside her was a messenger, who seemed to have just arrived.

"Lord Akio and Lady Aiko, congratulations on conquering Greenleaf." The messenger said. The twins smiled. "Anyways, the reason I am here is because of the annual Warlord Festival. It is to be held in Aurora this year." And with that, the messenger left.

"What's the Warlord Festival?" Aiko and Akio asked.

"It's a festival that celebrates Warlords and Junior Warlords. Every time there is either a new Warlord or Junior Warlord, or one retires, there is a celebration in their home Castle. Since you two are the newest Warlords and Aurora had a warlord retire, the festival is going to be held in Aurora." Motonari said. "Sometimes Warlords don't come because they are busy. There is always a tournament between the warlords and everyone bets on who wins. Whoever wins the tournament is given a special prize-an egg. This year I heard the egg is going to be a Drifloon."

"Wow!" Akio said.

"Hey Aiko, Akio, I keep forgetting to tell you but, there's a rumor about a new female warlord in Avia who's also from the future. She's got psychic powers, and her pokemon are an Eevee, Lucario, Servine, Dragonair, and Ducklett. And Ducklett aren't usually found in Ransei, so it's possible that the rumor is fake. But we'll always find out tomorrow." Hanbei said.

"Eh? What does she look like?" Aiko and Akio demanded.

"She apparently has black hair and purple eyes. She's also short, and always has a bandage around her left hand for some unknown reason." Kiyomasa answered.

"The image I'm getting in my head..." Aiko's eyes widened. "Do you think..?" Akio nodded.

"It has to be her." He said. Everyone looked at them in confusion. "Anyways...let's go back to Aurora."

* * *

**Aiko: Did ya have ta drag her into this story? -.-**

**Me: I'm sorry! But bringing her into this story was an idea I was thinking about all week~ ^^'**

**Akio: Geez *Sighs* Anyways, please vote! :3**


	7. Chapter 6

**Me: YES! BE PROUD PEOPLE! TWO UPDATES IN ONE WEEKEND! :D**

**Aiko: And we know who the mysterious girl is! :3 **

**Mr. 001 - Good guess, but no~**

**Leodasdragon - :3 Drifloon are cute~ XD**

**Akio: Dang...this is a long chapter.**

**Me: Sorry for wanting to include a song. :P Anyways, enjoy~ And I don't own pokemon!**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Tournament

Aiko and Akio were back in Aurora. They had just gotten to the Aurora Castle and were getting ready for the festival. Aiko had given Eve a blue mini hooded cape that had a mini snowflake shawl pin, while Shiro had a white mini shawl that had a mini pink heart shawl pin. Akio had given his pokemon black bowties. Since the two of them were the reincarnations of the previous Moon twins and had the same names, they were going to use their middle names; Aoi and Aka.

"Eve, Shiro, do you think we can win the tournament?" Aiko asked her partners. "I bet we could!" Eve and Shiro nodded. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said. Oichi stepped into the room.

"Several warlords and junior warlords have already arrived." She said. Aiko nodded and walked out of the room, Oichi following.

* * *

Akio walked outside of the castle. He saw his sister talking to several other people he didn't recognize.

"Aki-err Aka, we better hurry and get to the place where the tournament will be!" Aiko said. She ran off. Akio followed, sighing at his sister's energy.

The tournament board was just getting set up. They were still drawing names. Akio saw his name...next to someone named Kanetsugu. Aiko was all the way on the other side, and when he looked at the top of the board he saw that there was going to be a three-way battle for the three finalists!

"Aik- Aoi, did you know that the three finalists are going to have a three-way battle?" Akio asked.

"No way! Well...if you win all of your fights, and I win all of mine, we'll meet in the finals~!" Aiko said, grinning. "Think you can?"

"Do I think I can? Of course I can!" Akio replied. "See you in the finals!"

"Okay! Good luck, bro!" Aiko said.

* * *

Aiko and Akio both worked their way up the chart, and so did another person. The mysterious girl. She did look like what the rumors said, but she had bangs covering her left eye. She wore a short pink kimono with sakura patterns, and a bandage around her left hand. A Ducklett was on her right shoulder, a Dragonair was on her left, a Servine on her right, a Lucario behind her, and an Eevee that battled. Masamune also patted her head once and she blushed red when he did and told him not to. He stuck his tongue out at her when she did, and people realized that the two of them were pretty good friends. Her name was Aurora. But she liked to be called Aura.

* * *

When it was time for the final battle, the three of them, Aiko, Akio and Aura, took their places. At the betting table, the other warlords were watching.

"I bet all my money on Aka." Kenshin said.

"Betting on Aoi." Shingen said.

"I'm going to bet a bit on Aoi." Ginchiyo said.

"Gonna bet on Aura." Masamune said. Everyone at the table gave him a look, and he blushed. "Cause she's my junior warlord, you imbeciles!"

"Begin!" The referee shouted.

"Eve! Let's do this!" Aiko said.

"Kuro, don't let me down!" Akio said.

"Lilac, we can win this!" Aura said. A Glaceon, Umbreon and Eevee were on the battlefield.

"Start with Icy Wind on Kuro!" Aiko commanded.

"Dodge then use Dark Pulse on Eve!" Akio ordered.

"Lilac, use Shadow Ball on both of them." Aura said. Eve sucked in air then exhaled at Kuro, making an icy breeze go toward him that he dodged and used Dark Pulse at Eve, which hit. Lilac jumped into the air and had multiple Shadow Balls rain on them. Eve ran around to dodge, and Kuro just stayed put due to his slow speed. When Lilac was finished, she landed on the ground with grace.

"Dig!" All three of them shouted at the same time. They looked at each other with wide eyes, the twins realizing who the other person was and vise versa.

"Heh, who would've thought that you were also kidnapped by Celebi." Akio said.

"I wouldn't say kidnapped. Besides, you've been missing back at home for a year. Probably more know, because we've turned seventeen." Aura replied. The crowd gasped, except a few people that already knew.

"Well, we're going by our middle names in this festival, Aurora." Aiko said.

"MY NAME IS AURA!" Aura shouted. "Lilac, once you meet them underground use Shadow Ball!"

"When you meet the others, use Iron Tail!" The twins shouted. Noises from the holes they dug were heard. Then silence. One pokemon was coming out, dragging the other two, which had fainted. Everyone looked, wondering which pokemon hadn't fainted. They saw a black tail, then the body. The winners were Akio and Kuro.

* * *

After Akio and received his Drifloon egg, he had gone off on his own. Aiko and Aura were talking.

"What happened when you came to Ransei?" Aiko asked.

"Well...I apparently landed near Avia, and my pokemon were with me. Masamune found me and brought me back to his castle. When he learned that I had psychic powers, he asked if I would join his army. Then after a little, a became a Junior Warlord." Aura said.

"Cool!" Aiko said. "I was found by Oichi. Then I became Warlord of Aurora along with Akio. Then Ignis. And yesterday I conquered Greenleaf."

"Already? Wow!" Aura said, clearly impressed.

"I know right?" Aiko grinned. "I'm getting hungry. Wanna go get some ponigiri?"

"Sure." Aura smiled. "But soon I have to make sure that all the names are in the bag. Y'know, for the song. I wonder who'll get it this time."

"I bet it'll be torture for most of the men. So if one of the girls gets it, they'll be so happy." Aiko giggled. Aura nodded in agreement. The two of them continued to talk.

* * *

When it was night, Aura was at the mic with a bag of names.

"So, whoever gets picked has to sing a song. And everyone has an assigned song that they'll have to sing." Aura said, smirking. "And this year's opening festival song is going to...Yukimura Sanada...with Hawk of Green Night." An irritated Yukimura sighed and walked up to the stage.

Hawk of Green Night - Yukimura Sanada Image Song (Going to put the english translation instead of japanese lyrics)

Looking above

at the cloudless sky

my mind and my heart

becomes one with the penetrating blue

I leave now to my last battle

grasping this spear, I go

Heading towards the angered sun

I advance and fly true

like the brave hawk

Ah, my life

shall scatter in a way befitting a warrior

To know at last my way of living

and my reason for being born in this chaos

I have had considerable meetings and farewells

My friends, let us meet again at the other shore

with our minds cleared and with proud smiles

like we did long ago

To you, who have always followed

my back so faithfully,

I would like to say to you

how grateful I truly am

The winds of the land shift quickly

and blow fiercely towards the enemy

Even so, until I at last expire,

my only path is forward

like the hawk of the heavens

Ah, my life

has been one without regret

This will shall be carried out

to give reason to this blossoming life

The many battles and smiles

and the remnants of my memories

are held tight within my chest, even within the dust that rises

as I stand before the enemy

Ah, my life

shall scatter in a way befitting a warrior

To know at last my way of living

and my reason for being born in this chaos

I have had considerable meetings and farewells

My friends, let us meet again at the other shore

with our minds cleared and with proud smiles

like we did long ago

Ah, my life

has been one without regret

This will shall be carried out

to give reason to this blossoming life

The many battles and smiles

and the remnants of my memories

are held tight within my chest, even within the dust that rises

as I stand before the enemy

As Yukimura finished the song, the audience all clapped. He stepped down from the stage. There were fireworks to signal the opening of the festival, which lasted for three days. Aiko and Akio both knew that this was going to be a very interesting festival.

* * *

**Aura: You just had to drag me into this, did you? -.-'  
**

**Me: Yes, yes I did. :3**

**Akio: ._. I'm amazed that I won. **

**Me: Didn't you know that Umbreon was a tank? Not as good as Vaporeon, but still pretty good~**

**Aiko: Aww, I wanted a Drifloon!**

**Me: So, from now on there will be a question at the end of a chapter and a fun fact! :3**

**FUN FACT(s): Historically, Hanbei is two years older than Kanbei, Yukimura was born the same year as Hanbei, Masamune is four years younger than Gracia and twenty three years younger than Yukimura, and Oichi is a year(or two) younger than Hanbei. And the song is what Yukimura was thinking in Samurai Warriors 3 at his final battle at Osaka.  
**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: If you have played pokemon conquest or something like that(which I'm assuming you have), who is your favorite warlord(not junior warlord) and what's your favorite and least favorite battle field? **

**Akio: Vote for who you want to be with Aiko, and I think that was more than one question. XD**

**Me: :P**


	8. Chapter 7

**Me: *Snore***

**Aiko: Sorry for the long wait, but Gemstone Gal had a VERY busy weekend.**

**Akio: She had a field trip on Friday that was longer than the school day that was awesome, had to go to a band concert that was also awesome, then yesterday she was forced to go shopping, then went to her friend's awesome costume bday party, and she finally has some free time today. She's also very tired.**

**Me: *Snore***

**Mr. 001 - :3**

**Leodasdragon - Lol, sure~ And I HATE the Spectra battlefield, cause of the flames and the moving statues. Don't worry, I won't tell Mitsunari.**

**Mitsunari: Tell me what?**

**Me: O_O Uh...nothing...**

**Mitsunari: *Starts chasing me***

**Aiko: ^^' While Mitsunari chases Gemstone Gal, I'm going to say that she doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Akio: Read, review, and enjoy! :3**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Shiny

Aiko yawned as she woke up the second day of the festival. Eve and Shiro were looking at her, and pawing at her closet. She raised her eyebrow, but opened it anyway. There was a beautiful blue kimono with snowflakes. Aiko quickly put it on then walked out of her room. She saw Oichi with a pink kimono with different kinds of roses on it. Aiko noticed that most of the females were in beautiful decorated kimonos while the males were just wearing plain kimonos...including her brother, who was wearing a black kimono.

"Ah, Aiko! Good morning!" Oichi smiled.

"Morning!" Aiko said cheerfully. "I'm going to go and see what games there are, wanna come with me?"

"Ah, I wish I could, but Jigglypuff is itching for a fight, so we're heading to the battlefield to see if anyone would like to battle her." Oichi said. Aiko nodded.

"Then I'll see you later." Aiko said, skating away on an ice trail a few inches above the ground, that disappeared as soon as it was more than a foot away from Aiko.

* * *

Akio looked around, Kuro and Razor were as well. The Drifloon egg was safe in his arms. Akio smiled when he found what he was looking for...a Charm store. He was looking for the item called 'Guardian Charm', which was supposed to help raise your attack, range and defence when you were soloing in battle or were the last one left. He looked around a bit.

"Excuse me Lord Aki-Aka, but what are you looking for?" A man asked. Akio realized that he was using his middle name due to him pretending that his name was Aka.

"Guardian Charms, so that my sister and I can use them to help us with our training." Akio replied.

"Ah, okay. They should be over there." The man pointed to a corner that only a few people were at. Akio thanked the man and walked to the corner. He could see why there hardly any people there. The charms were expensive. He saw one with a pink background and a snowflake on it. He also saw one with a green background and a black Japanese kanji symbol for darkness. Akio took both of them and bought them, tying the one with the black kanji symbol around his neck while putting the other one in his pocket.

* * *

Aiko sat on top a tree, eating a peach. Eve and Shiro were both eating pecha berries. Her eyes widened and she grabbed her two partners and jumped onto a platform of ice. Where they just were was struck by fire that grazed Aiko's leg.

"Oi, whoever that was, you're going to be sorry!" Aiko said. "Use Double Quick Attack!" Both Eve and Shiro rammed into whatever had tried to hurt them. It stumbled backward, revealing a Flaaffy and a Charmander with several Mareep. Eve and Shiro growled, and they ran away. All but one Mareep. This one Mareep was pink instead of yellow, smaller than most, and it's leg was injured. Aiko gasped at the other sheep pokemon leaving this one behind, and got a bandage to wrap around it's leg. The pink Mareep was clearly a female. Once Aiko had wrapped it's leg nice and tightly, the Mareep huddled next to Aiko.

"Gla. Glaceon." Eve said.

"Ee! Eevee." Shiro said.

"You think I should?" Aiko asked, looking at the Mareep. The Mareep nodded. "Alrighty, then from now on, your nickname shall be Thunder!" The newly named Thunder smiled. A golden light appeared.

"Mareep!" Thunder said.

"Another partner...welcome to the team, Thunder!" Aiko said.

* * *

Akio looked around. There was something wrong.

"Kuro, use Dark Pulse to the right!" Akio ordered. The Umbreon's attack hit a tree and something fell out of it. It was a Flaaffy, a Charmander and several Mareep. Unlike Aiko, Akio had trouble making them go away. The sheep pokemon had cornered them. That's when it happened. The egg hatched. The balloon pokemon yawned, as it hatched with sparkles coming out. It was a shiny. And Akio could tell that it was a female. Akio touched the Drifloon's head, and a golden light appeared.

"Alright, for now you won't have a nickname, but we're in some big trouble, so use Astonish!" Akio said. The baby Drifloon was actually a very good fighter, considering it was a newborn. Eventually, the Flaaffy, Charmander and all the Mareep were beaten. Akio sighed in relief, then turned to his new partner.

"Hm...a nickname for you..." Akio was thinking. "How about Lemon, because you're yellow?"

"Drif!" The Drifloon smiled.

"Alright! Then Lemon it is!" Akio said, petting the baby pokemon on the head.

* * *

Aiko was walking around, with Eve on her left, Shiro on her right shoulder, and Thunder on her right. She spotted her brother. With a Drifloon.

"So the egg hatched?" Aiko asked.

"Yeah. Is that-" Akio started.

"A shiny Mareep? Yeah. Meet Thunder." Aiko said. "And I see that your Drifloon is also shiny."

"Here, take this. It's called a Guardian Charm." Akio said, handing the pink charm to his sister. Aiko put it on as soon as she got it.

"Let's go find Oichi so we can watch Jigglypuff battle~!" Aiko said. Akio nodded.

* * *

As it became night in Aurora, Aiko wasn't feeling well. Thunder kept nudging Aiko's leg, but no one knew why. Until Aiko remembered.

"Oh yeah. I was grazed by fire there. Maybe that's why." Aiko said.

"By fire? That's not good if your power is ice!" Hanbei exclaimed.

"As much as I hate to admit it, but he's right. You can get seriously ill if you don't get it treated soon." Mitsunari said.

* * *

**Me: NOW YOU MUST WAIT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO HER! MWAHAHAHA *Falls asleep***

**Question of the chapter: Since last time I asked who was your favorite Warlord, this time, who is your favorite(and least favorite if you want) JUNIOR warlord?**

**FUN FACT: Did you know that Herdier and Stoutland can learn surf? It's true, I have two Stoutlands, one in White the other in Black, and I taught them both surf.**

**Akio: Don't forget to vote for who you want to be with Aiko~**

**Aiko: See ya! :3**


	9. Chapter 8

**Me: Finally! Chapter 8! :3**

**Mr.001 - Thank you~ :3**

**Leadasdragon - WHERE IS MITSUNARI?! I NEED HIM FOR THE CHAPTER! And yeah, you are the only one voting. :/**

**Mitsunari: *Has duct tape around his mouth and is stuck in a closet* MMPH! MMM!**

**Everyone else: ?**

**Mitsunari: *writes on a piece of paper and holds it up***

**Paper: HELP ME!**

**Me: Oh...OKAY! :3**

**Aiko: Gemstone Gal doesn't own pokemon.**

**Akio: Read, review and enjoy! XD**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Sick with No Cure?!

Aiko was rushed to a nurse for a quick checkup.

"She'll be fine, but only if you can find the cure by tomorrow night. You need to find several Rawst berries, Oran berries, Pecha berries, and some Enigma berries." The nurse said.

"Enigma berries? But those are so rare!" Oichi said.

"Exactly. But there should be a hidden bush of it, like there is in every Kingdom. Rawst berries, Oran berries, and Pecha berries should be fairly easy to find." The nurse said. "The Enigma berries will take a long to find, so I suggest you get the other berries first so you can spend as much time as you can looking for them."

"Alright. Let's split up so we can find it quickly, but we'll start tomorrow morning since it's getting a bit late." Akio said, looking at the dark sky.

"Before you go, I must tell you that if you don't get the cure by the end of tomorrow, her power will enclose her in that element, in this case it's ice, and she will be in a coma until she gets better, which may take a very long time!" The nurse said.

"Then we better look now." Akio said. Everyone nodded. "Split up. And make your pokemon send an attack in the sky, once if you find several Oran berries, twice if you find Pecha berries, three times if you find Rawst berries, and four if you find Enigma berries." Akio ran off, his three pokemon following. Mitsunari, Kiyomasa and Masanori went another way, while Oichi, Hanbei and Kanbei went a third way.

* * *

Akio, Kuro, Razor and Lemon looked around the back of the Castle. Lemon was flying overhead, seeing if she could spot anything, but there was no luck. Akio had already found several Oran Berries, and Kuro had sent a shadow ball into the air. Akio used the ninja lessons both he and Aiko had received as seven-year-olds. He jumped from tree to tree, skimming the terrain as he did. He stopped when he saw thunderbolts from the sky.

'_Must be Hanbei and his Pichu.' _He thought. He counted how many there were. Two. So no need to find Pecha berries anymore.

* * *

Oichi waited as Hanbei ordered his Pichu to use ThunderShock twice. Once they were done, they kept looking. She was playing with a wild Charmander, which seemed to have a sensitive sense of smell.

"Ugh...where are they?" Hanbei mumbled.

"Rawst berries might've been easier to find in Ignis, but we can't go there at this hour." Kanbei said, seeing the moon was getting higher into the sky. "It's almost midnight." Oichi saw a Rawst berry on the ground.

'_That won't do us any good...but maybe...just maybe...Charmander can lead us to where it came from." _Oichi thought.

"Hey Charmander, could you do me a favor and lead us to where that Rawst berry came from?" Oichi asked softly. The Charmander nodded and ran off. Oichi followed, Kanbei and Hanbei did, too.

When the Charmander stopped, they had found a Rawst berry bush.

"Thanks Charmander!" Oichi said. Cue the golden light. Yup, Oichi and Charmander were now partners. "Well, now that we're partners, Charmander, use...uh...Fire Spin into the sky three times!" Charmander nodded and shot spiraling flames into the sky three times, signaling that the Rawst berries had been found.

* * *

Mitsunari, Kiyomasa and Masanori watched as fire light the sky.

"Probably Litwick. Anyways, we have to find the last berry left. The Enigma berries." Mitsunari said.

"That's going to take so long though!" Masanori complained.

"If we don't find it, Aiko will be caged in ice and in a coma until she gets better. And we probably won't have an army as good." Kiyomasa reasoned.

"Oh yeah. LET'S GO FIND SOME ENIGMA BERRIES!" Masanori shouted. Mitsunari facepalmed while Kiyomasa sweatdropped. Mitsunari scanned the area for anything unusual. His Scizor looked around as well. Masanori walked around a bit...until he fell.

"AH!" He screamed. Everyone(who was there)'s head turned to the spot where Masanori was standing...or used to be. Mitsunari looked where Masanori fell. There was a hole. He looked inside, and saw that there was a ladder that lead down. He cautiously went down, his Scizor flying down with him, and Kiyomasa followed after. When they reached the bottom, Mitsunari saw Masanori with his Skorupi on the ground with swirls in their eyes. He rolled his eyes but stopped when he saw what was in front of them.

"Scizor, fly up and use Hyper Beam at the sky four times! We found the Enigma berries!" Mitsunari ordered, his voice full of excitement. "And hurry! I need them to get here, now!" Scizor did as told, flying up.

* * *

Akio was looking around when he saw four Hyper beams in the sky.

"They found the Enigma berries! Let's go! Lemon, you know where!" Akio said, as Kuro and Razor each went to one of his shoulders and Lemon grabbed onto Aiko's wrists. For a young pokemon, she was very strong. Lemon flew as fast as she could to where the Hyper beams came from.

* * *

Oichi, Hanbei and Kanbei's eyes all widened when they saw the four hyper beams.

"Let's go!" Hanbei said, running toward the place it came from.

"Ah! Wait up!" Oichi said, running with her Jigglypuff and Charmander behind her.

"Geez, they run so fast. And to think Hanbei is older than me." Kanbei sighed. His Litwick gave him a weird look. He shrugged. "He is."

* * *

After about two hours of flying, Lemon let go of Akio as they were reaching ground. He landed softly on his feet, and let his partners get off of his shoulders before attempting to climb down the hole. Keyword: Attempt. Yup, right as he was about to go down, he bumped into someone. Her name starts with an O. I wonder who it is. Oh right! It's Oichi!

"Oww..." Akio said, rubbing his forehead. He opened his eyes to see Oichi on the ground. "Ah! Sorry about that!"

"It's okay, anyways, we should go down, right?" Oichi asked. Akio nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Hanbei said, grinning. They all quickly climbed down.

"Good, you made it. We found the Enigma berries, finally." Mitsunari said. Everyone grabbed a berry, due to only being able to carry one so they can climb out, and gave another one to their pokemon and climbed out.

* * *

After about an hour of running, they eventually reached the nurse and Aiko. Ice was below Aiko and there was some starting to make a dome. She was sleeping with sweat dripping down her face, which was very red. They handed the berries to the nurse, and she began to make the cure.

"It'll take several hours to make the cure, so I suggest you get some rest." Several hours, however, might be too late. It was already around noon. Whether they made it in time or not was all up to how fast the nurse could make it. Akio decided to not rest and stay awake, watching his twin.

* * *

After four hours, Mitsunari woke up and saw that Akio still wasn't sleeping, but talking with Oichi.

"You need to get some sleep! What would Aiko say if she found out that you weren't resting because she was sick?" Oichi asked.

"I guess I will." Akio said.

"I'll watch her instead, and if something happens, I'll wake you up." Oichi said. Akio nodded and closed his eyes, falling asleep instantly.

"You go to sleep, too. I'll watch Aiko." Mitsunari said. Oichi looked at him in surprise.

"Are you sure?" Oichi asked. Mitsunari nodded. "Okay then. Wake either me or Akio up if something happens."

* * *

Another four hours passed. The cure was finally ready, and Aiko was almost fully surrounded in ice. The nurse gave her the medicine. All that needed to happen now was the ice to melt or disappear, then Aiko would get better.

* * *

**Me: Yeah, another cliffhanger. *Dodges bullet* TOO SLO- *Gets hit in the face by a frying pan* Owwww**

**Aiko: -.-'**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: Pie. Comments? XD**

**FUN FACT: In Kanbei's episode, Hanbei states that he is older than Kanbei.**

**Akio: Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Me: YESSS! Another chapter! So yeah, I finished it last night, but I wanted to post it today cause I was tired. ._.  
**

**Leodasdragon - You can vote two more times now. :3 And that frying pan hurt! *Rubs nose while frowning***

**Mr.001 - Thank you~**

**Musical2day - Here is the next chapter~!**

**Aiko: Finally! You sure took your time with this chapter. **

**Akio: Yeah, you kept slacking off every three minutes.**

**Me: At least I got it finished.**

**Hanbei: At 11:10 PM.**

**Me: I just realized something.**

**Everyone else: WHAT?**

**Me: I CAN VOTE FOR WHO AIKO CAN BE WITH! XD But I'ma let Aura vote for me, since her personality includes being a bit of a matchmaker.**

**Aura: *Uses random generator* Hm? 406 out of 499? That means Hanbei. I VOTE FOR HANBEI FOR EVERY CHAPTER LEFT! **

**Me: Uh, yeah...I don't own pokemon.**

**Akio: This is a long author's note. **

**Me: Shuddup. Anyways, read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9 - Back in Business

They waited. Waited for Aiko to wake up. But she didn't, and the ice didn't melt. They were confused, and worried as well. Little did they know that Aiko had woken up at the first taste of the slightly bitter medicine, she was just being lazy.

"Maybe we could give her more?" Oichi suggested. The nurse gave Aiko another dose. She spit it out.

"Geez! Just because my eyes are closed doesn't mean I'm still in a coma thingy! That stuff is gross! Ewww!" Aiko said, sticking her tongue out in disgust. Yet the ice was still there.

"Why's the ice still there?" Hanbei asked.

"Cause it's comfortable." Aiko said. Everyone sweatdropped.

"At least you're better." Akio sighed. "Well, we better go and enjoy the last day of the Festival."

* * *

The next day(yes, you don't get to see/read anymore of the Festival), Aiko woke up with an evil grin on her face. Eve cheered, while Thunder and Shiro were clueless.

"So, who want's to play a prank?" Aiko asked them.

"Glace!" Eve said, her voice was full of excitement.

"Ee!" Shiro said, nodding her head rapidly.

"Maa! Mareep!" Thunder said happily.

"Alright, so the plan is..." Aiko whispered the plan. All three pokemon laughed and got what they needed. Aiko knocked on everyone's door and left a trail of ice so they could find her. She quickly went to the back of the castle, and helped Eve make snowballs. They could hear footsteps. Each of them picked one up.

"Ugh! Why's your sister always doing this?" A voice that Aiko recognized as Masanori's said. "I need to sleep! Not all of us are early risers like her!"

"I dunno. But by the trail she left, she wants us to find her." That was her brother. As soon as they came into view, Aiko and her pokemon ambushed them with snowballs. When they were done, everyone, except Oichi, was covered in snowballs. Aiko, Eve, Shiro and Thunder had decided not to get Oichi because she was too nice.

"AIKO AOI MOON!" Uh-oh. She was in for it now. Akio only said her full name when he was about to give her a lesson.

"Let's run!" Aiko shouted to her pokemon. They all ran away in separate directions, but all inside the Aurora Castle.

* * *

Now you're probably wondering if they escaped Akio wrath. Yes, they did. Because Aiko trapped him in ice.

"Oh my gosh! You should've seen your face when I froze you!" Aiko said, laughing on the ground. Her partners were doing the same thing.

"Yes, I get it. It was funny. You don't have to rub it in." Akio muttered, his face red with embarrassment. When Aiko had froze him, his mouth had been open and his eyes were closed, because he was in the middle of shouting at her.

"Just let me have a little bit longer of laughing at you." Aiko said, tears were in her eyes from laughing. Nearby, Mitsunari, Masanori, Kiyomasa, Hanbei and their pokemon were doing the same thing as Aiko. Laughing at Akio.

* * *

When Aiko and the others calmed down, they all went into Akio's room.

"Alrighty. So, we should really go attack Fontaine soon, we were delayed thanks to the Festival." Aiko said.

"How about tomorrow? It's supposed to have nice weather tomorrow." Oichi said. "At least, that's what Charmander says."

"Then tomorrow it is!" Aiko said. "So here's the plan. Since Thunder and Pichu have an advantage over them, they'll be the stars in this battle. Litwick and Larvitar will need extra protection, due to their disadvantage."

"How about they stay with one of the electric types at all time?" Hanbei suggested. Aiko nodded.

"And Oichi, it might not be a good idea to have Charmander there, if his tail gets put out...then you know what happens." Aiko said.

"Charmander, you'll have to stay at the castle tomorrow." Oichi said. Charmander was about to protest, but didn't.

"So, do you agree to the plan?" Aiko asked. Everyone nodded. "Alright then! Make sure you train today so we're ready for tomorrow~!" Then she left Akio's room.

* * *

Hanbei and Mitsunari were walking around with their pokemon. The only reason they were hanging around each other was that they were both looking for Aiko and had bumped into each other.

"Where is that troublesome girl?" Mitsunari mumbled.

"She could be anywhere." Hanbei said, frowning. "It'll take a long time to find her." Cue the ThunderShock from the sky.

"Or maybe not." Hanbei said. The two of them, along with their pokemon, ran towards the place where the thunder came from. They eventually found Aiko training Thunder. The shiny Mareep and her partner were facing wild pokemon that dared come at them. Currently, they were facing a wild Meowth.

"Finish it with another ThunderShock!" Aiko ordered. Lightning struck the Meowth and it fainted. "Okay Thunder, we can take a break now!"

"Wow, you've already got a strong bond with Thunder." Hanbei said. "And to think you linked with her just a couple of days ago!"

"I have to agree. It's almost as strong as the links with you and Eve and Shiro." Mitsunari said.

"Thanks!" Aiko said. "We're training really hard to prepare for the battle tomorrow."

"We can help you train." Mitsunari said. Then he looked at Hanbei. "It'd be smart to train your Pichu as well."

"Alright then!" Hanbei said. "Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

"I wonder how long it'll take to conquer Fontaine..." Aiko said.

"Hopefully it won't be too long, or else that'll cause trouble." Mitsunari said. "I just want to go there, and quickly end the battle."

"It all depends on our luck. We may get lucky and get critical hits, or we might get unlucky and end up missing basically all our hits." Aiko said. "That would suck if we kept missing."

"And it would end up being very annoying. I hope that we get a lot of critical hits." Hanbei said.

"I hope they don't end up missing. Cause then we'd have to go back for a rematch, which would make it even longer until we conquer Fontaine." Mitsunari said.

"That's enough chit chat for now, let's get to the training!" Aiko said. The three of them spent the rest of the day training their pokemon. Unknown to them, so did the others.

* * *

**Me: Yeah, this was basically a filler. Don't kill me! *Dodges frying pan* YOU MISSED THIS TIME! TAKE THAT SUCKA! *Aiko gets an iceball and throws it at head* Darn you Aiko!  
**

**Aiko: That wasn't me! **

**Me: WHO ELSE HAS THE ICE POWER IN THIS STORY SO FAR?**

**Akio: No one. And why do I have to be embarrassed? Not fair! **

**Me: *sticks tongue out* **

**Mitsunari: What a bunch of kids.(Sounds like Iris)**

**Hanbei: Hope you enjoyed! Bye~**

**Me: AH! I forgot!  
**

**Everyone else: What now?  
**

**Me: THE QUESTION AND FUN FACT!  
**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: What is your favorite Main story game, side game and Ranger game?  
**

**FUN FACT: I can make friends easily. And vise versa. *Get's hit by Aiko* Okay, so that wasn't the real fact. This is the real fact: My heroine in pokemon conquest has a Glaceon, Flareon, Arceus, Eevee(That I'm trying to get it to become an Espeon), Ampharoes, Pignite and one more pokemon...I forget what it was. XD  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**Me: Okay! Chapter 10 is here, and it's also the last chance to vote! :3**

**Aura: I VOTE FOR HANBEI!**

**Aiko: -.-'**

**Akio: I just noticed...all our names start with an A.**

**Aura: *Hacks non existent voting system* MWAHAHAHA! AUTOMATICALLY TWO VOTES FOR ONE CHAPTER!**

**Me: Lolwut.**

**Mitsunari: ._. Anyways, here's the responses to the reviews:**

**Mr.001 - Merci~! **

**Leodasdragon - Oh, I meant the spin off games, like Pokemon Conquest. *Facepalms at myself* And Main Story means the games like White 2, and Pearl. I love Guardian Signs, too! And you really need to stop trying to lock them in your closet.**

**Me: Seriously. I need them for chapters. *Gives Hanbei a Nerf Gun***

**Hanbei: And this is supposed to help me how?**

**Me: Just shoot it at their eyes. :P**

**Everyone else: ._.**

**Akio: Uh...anyways...Gemstone Gal doesn't own pokemon. Enjoy~!**

* * *

Chapter 10 - Battle For Fo- Wait, Weapons?

Aiko sighed. She was sore from preparing for the battle at Fontaine. She looked around the room and saw a sword stub.

'_Huh, it's a sword stub.' _Aiko thought. _'WAIT-A SWORD STUB?!'_ She walked over to it and held it in her hands. Aiko examined it, only for it to suddenly have a blade...made of ice. Next to it there were shurikens, which she picked up. Aiko remembered using them before when she was younger and threw one across the room. While it was traveling, it was covered in ice, and where it had landed was frozen. When she put the sword down, it went back to it's original form.

"How did it-?" She started.

"It's a special weapon that adjusts to your power. Everyone has a sword, but some people have other weapons. Those shurikens are your other weapons." A voice said. Aiko turned around to see Oichi. "I have a sword, but I rarely use it. The weapons can't cause fatal damage, but only minor scratches and scrapes."

"Ehhh. So these weapons are...mine?" Aiko asked. Oichi nodded.

"Your brother only has a sword. Hanbei has a compass, Kanbei has a fortune telling orb, Mitsunari has and a war fan(Insert laugh from me and Aiko here), Kiyomasa has just a sword, as well as Masanori." Oichi said. "In fact, your brother should be finding it in one...two...three-"

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?" A voice shouted.

"That's definitely Akio!" Aiko laughed. "Anyways, Oichi, I'm going to get food for my partners." The brunette with pink streaks ran off, her partners following her.

* * *

"Alright, we're here." Aiko said, hopping off the Blitzle she was riding. Only Thunder was with her, because the other pokemon that weren't going to battle volunteered to stay at the Aurora Castle so that Charmander wouldn't be lonely.

"Ugh...finally. That took forever!" Akio said.

"That's only cause you don't like it~!" Aiko said. Her sword and shurikens were with her, but hidden. Akio's sword was with him as well, and just like Aiko, it was hidden.

"So, you two are Aurora's warlords?" A man asked. He had an Oshawott with him. "I always thought we'd meet on the Aurora Battlefield instead."

"Maybe one day we will, Motochika. But for now, let's battle!" Aiko said. Thunder's face became more serious. Motochika's men had a Panpour, Wooper and Piplup.

"Wait, rewind. A Wooper?" Aiko said. "Akio, you get the Wooper."

"Uh...okay..." Akio said, not knowing what was happening.

* * *

The Fontaine battlefield had a lot of water. The most noticeable part of if was the stream that marked the center line.

'_Perfect!' _Aiko thought. _'I'll just freeze it!'_

"Alright, so we'll split up again, but this time we'll have Akio, Oichi and Kiyomasa go the other way." Aiko said. "I'm going first, you can start moving when I send the signal."

"Which is..?" Hanbei asked.

"It's me ordering Thunder to use ThunderShock." Aiko said. The other hid, as Aiko walked away. She ran to the stream placed her hands on it. The stream froze instantly. Aiko saw a tail sticking out from a bush nearby.

'_Looks like a Panpour tail. Perfect. I can use this as an excuse for the signal.' _Aiko thought. Out loud, she said "Thunder, use ThunderShock!" The pink Mareep launched a strong attack, much too strong to be a ThunderShock. Aiko's eyes sparkled when she saw that their training had paid off.

"Yes! That's a Thunderbolt! Good job, Thunder!" Aiko cheered. The Panpour that they had hit was fried. It's owner was gaping.

"How is it possible for a Mareep to learn Thunderbolt?!" He asked.

"PIkachu taught them." A voice said. There was Hanbei followed by everyone else except for the three who had branched off. Pichu had evolved into a Pikachu during the training session the day before.

"Anyways, we've gotta go!" Aiko said, running off. "Akio will be done soon, so we better hurry!"

* * *

Akio sneezed. He rubbed his nose and the others looked at him.

"Are you okay?" Oichi asked.

"Yeah." Akio replied. "I have the feeling that someone is talking about me." They had already beaten the pokemon that were there. A Wooper and Piplup. Now, there was probably one pokemon left. Akio felt something graze his hair. Behind him was the one and only rebel leader Motochika, holding a sword that had his element. Akio pulled his sword out, which had a black void like blade. The two of them began to spar.

"Hidden Power, Kuro!" Akio ordered, swinging his sword at Motochika. Kuro's Hidden Power was flying, which didn't have much of an effect on Oshawott.

"Water Gun!" Motochika said, while blocking Akio's attack. The two of them kept blocking attacks, sometimes hitting.

* * *

Aiko looked around carefully, yet quickly so she could end the battle. Soon, she heard voices and headed toward them, seeing Akio and Motochika sparing.

"Thunderbolt!" Aiko shouted. Luckily, Thunder's attack didn't miss and Oshawott fainted.

"Aiko!" Akio said. "You made it just in time."

"I think I noticed." Aiko said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Well, you've won." Motochika said. "I'll leave Fontaine in your hands." He then walked away, his Oshawott in his arms. Aiko and Akio, along with their army, just stared as he walked away.

"Oh...kay?" Aiko said, confused.

"What the hell just happened?" Mitsunari asked.

"The world may never know." Akio joked. Aiko laughed, as she mounted a Blitzle to head back to Aurora to get her other partners. She sped off, leaving the others in the dust.

* * *

**Aiko: *Reads chapter* No srsly. How DOES a Mareep learn Thunderbolt?**

**Thunder: Ma! Mareep! *Translation: Idk.***

**Me: WHOA, THUNDER! Get back in the story! And Aiko, NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!**

**Aiko: When did I do that?**

**Me: *Quotes* **_**"Wait, rewind. A Wooper?" Aiko said. "Akio, you get the Wooper." **_

**Akio: ...but you made h-**

**Me: Shush! **

**Akio: But-**

**Me: I said shush!**

**Hanbei: …but it's true...**

**Me: Not you too!**

**Hanbei: I'm just sayin'.**

**Akio: See! Ha-**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: So I herd u leik Mudkips. (Is that even a question?)**

**FUN FACT: The most damage a pokemon can do legitimately is 481,266,036. And the only pokemon that can do this is Shuckle. **

**Akio: -nbei agrees with me! AND STOP CUTTING ME OFF!**

**Me: Nah, don't feel like it.**

**Aura: Magi de? (Seriously in Japanese)**

**Me: Yup! A Shuckle is the only pokemon that can do that much damage legitimately. **

**Aura: Damn, I gotta go catch one!**

**Me: And thus, this ends another very long Author's note. Bye~!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Me: Ohayo!(Hello in Japanese) So, the news for voting is...IT'S A TIE! But I used a random generator, 1-4, odd are Mitsunari, even are Hanbei, best out of five. Numbers: 4, 2, 4, 4, 4. Which means the winner is Hanbei!**

**Aiko: There's a new character, but she's just there to balance out the number of warlords, because you can get two from Violight and one from Puligis, and she's also there because THERE AREN'T ENOUGH GIRLS!**

**Aura: Yeah!**

**Mr.001 - :3**

**Leodasdragon - Lol, yeah, that Shuckle. To be truthful, I always look forward to your reviews because one, they're funny, and two, you are awesome. XD**

**Hanbei: *Now has a Zapdos* ._.**

**Me: Be thankful. Zapdos seem to be the easiest of the three birds. Moltres just...never seems to want to stay in that freaking pokeball! GAH! Oh yeah, and I beat the e4 and Iris in W2 yesterday. On my first try, with underleveled pokemon, might I add. :D**

**Akio: Gemstone Gal doesn't own Pokemon or Samurai Warriors. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11 - Ruby of Johto

In Aurora, a young girl by the name of Ruby and her precious Petilil and Cyndaquil, named Sunny and Flare respectively, were doing what they usually did. Steal. Ruby was an orphan. She had heard stories about the Moon Twins, who were born into a noble family. She wished that she also been born in a rich family. Ruby had slightly dark honey brown hair, which was unusual in Ransei, but she had been born in Johto, along with her Cyndaquil. She also had crimson eyes, and even though she wasn't from a family with warlords, she could control fire. Yes, that's right. Ruby, the poor orphan thief, could control fire. Ruby sighed. It had been a long time since she had last had a bath. In truth, she was only eleven, while to some she appeared as a short, poor fourteen year old. Today she had only gotten some ponigiri. She and her pokemon quickly finished it and walked through the streets again.

"Aiko!" She heard a voice yell. "How many times have I told you not to freeze things? We don't even have fire to melt it!"

"Geez, sorry that I accidentally froze something!" A girl replied. Ruby looked at the frozen item. It was part of the castle wall. There were more people who were watching, but Ruby didn't care. She walked to the wall, unnoticed by the two arguing, and put her hand in front of the frozen spot, with a fire from her pointer finger. Ruby melted the ice in a few seconds.

"That should solve your problem." She said. Everyone looked at her. Then the wall. Then her pokemon. Then her finger that had fire on it. Ruby noticed that she hadn't made it go away and blew on it. The small flame disappeared.

"Well, I gotta go." Ruby said.

"Wait!" A girl with a Jigglypuff and Charmander said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Ruby." Ruby said. "Ruby Takenaka." A boy with a Pikachu gasped.

"No way!" He said. "That's the name of one of my cousins!"

"Is your name Hanbei Takenaka?" Ruby asked, remembering that before her mom had passed away, she told her the name of the cousin that Ruby should look for is she ever ended up in Ransei. The boy nodded.

"That's me." He said.

"Hm...so mom told me that I should look for you if I ever come to Ransei." Ruby said. "Because the difference with Johto and Ransei is great."

"Hey Ruby, would you like to join my army?" The first girl asked.

"You mean our army." The other boy said.

"Uh...sure?" Ruby said.

"Great! Ah! I forgot to introduce myself." The girl said. "I'm Aiko, that's Eve, Shiro and Thunder."

"I'm Akio. That's Kuro, Razor and Lemon." The boy said.

"I'm Oichi and this is Jigglypuff and Charmander." The girl with the Jigglypuff said.

"Kanbei." A dude(lol) with a Litwick said.

"I'm Kiyomasa." A boy with silver hair said. "Those two idiots are Mitsunari and Masanori."

"I'm not an idiot." Mitsunari, who had a fluffy headdress, protested.

"Hey!" Masanori said suddenly. "You're that girl who stole my Guardian Charm!"

"Oh you mean this?" Ruby asked, holding up a black Guardian Charm. "It's not very useful. Here, you can have it back." The Masanori caught it, falling in the process. Aiko frowned when she saw that all Ruby was wearing was rags.

"Ruby, come with me." Aiko said. Ruby did as told.

* * *

Aiko had given Ruby a bath and a red kimono with daisies on it that went from left to right diagonally and got smaller as it got closer to the right. The obi was pink. Ruby now saw Aiko as an older sister figure, due to how nice she was.

"Thank you..." Ruby said.

"No problem!" Aiko said, smiling. The two of them walked into another room of the castle with their pokemon following. "Alright! We're splitting up now."

"Who's going with who?" Kiyomasa asked.

"I was getting to that part." Aiko said. "Going with me to Violight is Ruby, Hanbei, and Mitsunari. Everyone else, being Kanbei, Oichi, Kiyomasa and Masanori, goes with Akio to Puligis."

"Mkay." Akio said. "Well then, we'll be taking our leave." He and everyone who was assigned Puligis left the room.

"We should get going, too." Mitsunari said.

"We're only riding three Blitzle. Ruby will ride with me, just in case." Aiko said. "If she's okay with it, that is."

"It's fine." Ruby said.

"Then let's go!" Aiko said, skating out of the room and to the stable. The three left in the room followed her to the stable.

* * *

Inside the stable, Akio and his group were still there when Aiko and her group came in.

"You haven't left yet?" Aiko asked.

"We're just about to." Akio said. "See ya in Chrysalia."

"Kay. Bye!" Aiko said, waving as her twin left. Ruby walked to one of the Blitzle who had a scar over his left eye. She patted his head, and then a golden light appeared.

"A link?!" Ruby was stunned. This Blitzle was now her partner.

"That Blitzle's old partner abandoned it." Hanbei said. "Maybe that's why. He was feeling lonely."

"So, what's your name?" Ruby asked the electric horse pokemon.

"_I'm Lightning." _The Blitzle said.

"Lightning, eh? What a wonderful name!" Ruby said. Everyone looked at her.

"You can understand Pokemon?" To say they were shocked was an understatement. Ruby nodded.

"Well Lightning, can you lead and those two bring us to Violight?" Ruby smiled.

"_Sure!" _Lightning said. _"Just hold on tight!"_

* * *

**Me: While I was working on this, I was listening mostly to Whatcha Say and now it's stuck in my head. Heck, I'm listening to it now. XD**

**Ruby: Did you know that she's got a weird habit of being able to work better while either listening to music, humming or singing?**

**Akio: Well, what do yo-**

**FUN FACT: Right now, the story is set in December. :3**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: What was your first pokemon and what are the starters you've gotten in the order you got them?**

**Akio: -u think? She's weird. ARGH! This is like that dream you had where you kept cutting me off. -.-**

**Me: My first was an awesome Turtwig, then Mudkip, Torchic, Piplup, Chikorita, Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott(FEMALE!). :D Oh yeah, and then I had a Squirtle somewhere in the middle. XD  
**

**Aura: GEMSTONE GAL HAS THIS WEIRD THING THAT SOMETIMES SHE HAS DREAMS THAT COME TRUE! Seriously, once she saw this football in her dream, and then she woke up later that night(her brother had come back from a party), and she saw the SAME FOOTBALL! ._.**

**Me: At least it wasn't as weird as the dreams that I've had, like me being the heroine of Pokemon Conquest, or being Touko, or seeing a flying llama. XD**

**Aiko: ._. Well...Hope you enjoyed!**

**Ruby: :3 See you next time~ Oh, and don't forget to review!  
**


	13. Chapter 12

**Me: Okay, after a long wait, I present Chapter 12!**

**Aiko: FINALLY! That means one less chapter until it's the chapter I star in! :D**

**Akio: This is long.**

**Guest(Anonymous) - :3 Thank you~**

**Mr.001 - :D**

**Leodasdragon - Yes, I am planning to pair them up. And the snow's derping, but it'll appear in the next chapter. Rayquaza? EPIC! And dat dream... NO, NOT HANBEI! EVEN THOUGH HE'S NOT NEEDED FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

**Hanbei: -.-' I think she's lost it.**

**Me: I HAVE NOT!**

**Oichi: *Ignores everything going on behind her* Gemstone Gal doesn't own Pokemon or Samurai Warriors. Enjoy~!**

* * *

Chapter 12 - Puligis's Stage

Akio stopped in the middle of the road. Everyone else behind him did as well.

"Why'd we stop?" Masanori asked.

"We need to discuss the plan once we get there." Akio said. The others nodded. "Oichi, what's the battlefield like?"

"In this battle, you need to gain control of all four flags and defeat the opponent." Oichi said. "These flags are inside a ring and if any Pokémon is attacked while on the sides, they get knocked out and have to climb back up."

"And since they specialize in Fighting types..." Akio said. "Lemon will have an advantage."

"So will Litwick." Kanbei said.

"Then those two will be the ones to fight most of them." Kiyomasa said. "But Larvitar also isn't going to do that well here either."

"Neither will Jigglypuff." Oichi said.

"Then those two can just capture flags." Akio said.

"What do I do?" Masanori asked.

"You'll stick with Kiyomasa." Akio replied. "Anyways, let's get back to going to Puligis, we should get there soon."

"I wonder how Aiko's doing..." Oichi said, thinking about the other twin warlord.

* * *

Somewhere between Greenleaf and Violight...

"AH-CHOO!" Aiko sneezed.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked. Aiko nodded.

"Whoever's talking about me better not be a stalker..." Aiko mumbled.

* * *

Soon, Akio, Oichi, Kanbei, Kiyomasa and Masanori reached Puligis.

"Now all we have to do is find Yoshihiro and challenge him." Kanbei said.

"No need, I've been expecting you." A man said. While he looked old, he was still very masculine.

"Then we have no need to explain why we're here," Akio said. "Yoshihiro. Let's just cut straight to the battle."

"Good to know that we both agree." Yoshihiro said. "Come, I will show you the battlefield."

The battlefield was just as Oichi described, except that it was the only indoor battlefield so far.

"Lemon, you ready?" Akio asked his partner.

"Drif!" The shiny Drifloon replied.

"Good! Let's go!" Akio said. Everyone had already split up. The two of them flew toward the nearest flag and touched it. The flag magically turned blue. Akio blinked.

"I still don't get how it does that." He said after staring at the flag for a few minutes. Lemon agreed. The two of them kept walking around until they found a man with his Timburr.

"Astonish." Akio ordered. Lemon hit the fighting type and it fell out of the ring, left to climb back up. Akio and Lemon looked around for another flag, but didn't see one. They kept walking around for a bit, until they bumped into someone.

* * *

"I'm boooreeedddd!" Masanori whined. Kiyomasa sighed.

"If you're bored, then do something." He said.

"But we're in the middle of a battle." Masanori pointed out.

"And we're supposed to find flags." Kiyomasa said.

"THEN LET'S GO FIND SOME FLAGS!" Masanori said. His Skorupi cheered while Kiyomasa and his Larvitar sweatdropped.

Several minutes later, they still hadn't found any flags.

"This is pointless." Kiyomasa said, sighing.

"WHERE ARE THE FLAGS?" Masanori said dramatically.

* * *

"Jigglypuff, Double Slap again!" Oichi ordered, her usually quiet voice a bit more fierce.

"Jiggly!" Her Jigglypuff said while she slapped a Machop, making it faint. Currently, Jigglypuff was fighting three, now two, fighting types. The two left were the Timburr Akio had battled earlier and another Timburr.

"Timburr, use Low Kick!" Both men shouted.

"Jigglypuff, dodge!" Oichi said. Jigglypuff inflated and went up into the air. The two Timburr slammed into each other, and they both fainted. "Good job! Now let's get that flag!" The three men who had been fighting wondered how a JIGGLYPUFF could beat their THREE FIGHTING TYPES. Quite the pokemon, eh?

"Uh...would you mind if we joined your army? We'd love to learn how to fight like that!" They said at the same time. Oichi looked surprised, but smiled.

"Sure!" She said, smiling along with her Jigglypuff. Oichi walked to the flag that was nearby and colored red and touched it. The flag changed colors, from red to blue.

* * *

Kanbei walked around, his Litwick following.

"Where could a flag be?" Kanbei asked.

"Lit! Litwick." Litwick said.

"Hm...that's possible. We'll have to find the side then, though." Kanbei said. He and the fire-ghost type found the edge of the ring and walked toward one of the corners. Standing next to a red flag was a man with a Pansage.

'_This should be easy, considering that Litwick is part fire.' _Kanbei thought. Litwick knew what he was thinking, and looked at him. Kanbei nodded and then Litwick went closer to the Pansage.

"Ember." Kanbei ordered. Litwick's flames toasted the Pansage, due to it being a Critical Hit, and it fainted.

"Pansage!" The man said. "Man, you're good. Would you mind if I join your army?"

"If you want." Kanbei said. He touched the red flag, and yet another flag turned blue. "Now I have to find Lord Akio."

* * *

The man that Akio had bumped into was Yoshihiro.

"Hm...let's have a battle! Whoever wins can claim the flag!" Yoshihiro said. Akio agreed. They each drew their weapons. Yoshihiro, however, had a giant hammer. Akio saw it and he raised his eyebrow.

"A hammer?" Akio asked. He shook it off and made his sword have the usual black void-like blade. "Lemon, spam Gust!" Lemon did her orders, and eventually the Gurdurr couldn't take it anymore and fainted. Just like Lemon, Akio swung his sword back and forth non-stop, hardly letting Yoshihiro get to attack.

"Well boy, you've won." Yoshihiro said. Inside his mind, he thought, _'That fire in his eyes...much like that young'un. He just might be the one...'_

"Thank you for the great battle!" Akio said.

"No, no, thank you for the great battle!" Yoshihiro laughed. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to join the army of someone as strong as you! It'd help me get even stronger!"

"That would be awesome!" Akio said.

"Aww, you already won." A voice said. It was Masanori. "And I wanted to see you battle!"

"Stop complaining." Kiyomasa said. "You complain too much." And then an argument broke out between them. Everyone laughed.

* * *

"Give a message to my sister saying that I've conquered Puligis and want to know when to go to Chrysalia." Akio said to a messenger. He and everyone else at Puligis were eating dinner.

"Right away, Lord Akio." The messenger left, and Akio sighed.

"Now we've got Puligis. And to think I came here not that long ago." He said. "Hey Oichi, what day is today?"

"December 19th." Oichi said. "Why?"

"DECEMBER 19TH?!" Akio exclaimed. Everyone looked at him. "That means 12 days till my birthday...and 13 till Aiko's."

"I thought you two were twins?" Kiyomasa asked.

"We are. We're like our cousins who were born at the same time as us, December 31st 11:17 PM and January 1st 12:17 AM." Akio replied.

"That is so cool!" Masanori said.

"That's just like the previous Moon Twins." Kanbei said.

"That's even more cool!" Masanori said. Everyone laughed. "What'd I say?"

"It's nothing." Akio said, laughing.

* * *

**Me: I'M SO HAPPY! I SAW A SHOOTING STAR YESTERDAY!**

**Akio: It was the first sho-**

**FUN FACT: It's my dad's birthday today! :3**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: Favorite song?**

**Akio: -oting star she's ever seen! And again? -.-**

**Me: :P **

**Ruby: Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Axel: Where the heck am I?**

**Everyone else: WRONG STORY!**

**Me: *Pushes Axel back into Wings* Phew, I'm glad that's the only character jumping stories...for now.**

**Aura: *Cough cough* For now *cough cough***

**Me: Oh shuddup.**

**Aiko: Anyways, REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Me: After a long time stalling, I have finally finished chapter 13!**

**Aiko: MY TURN!**

**Akio: How come she get's it before me?**

**Me: You'll get it the next chapter.**

**Mr.001 - Thanks~**

**Leodasdragon - Lol, Jigglypuff was beast in my game, so why not make her beast in this fanfiction? XD**

**Me: I don't own Pokemon, if I did I probably would've had Aura as a character.**

**Aura: Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 13 - Violight's Sparks

Aiko looked around and saw that the sky was getting darker.

"We should be getting close to Violight soon!" She said.

"What's the plan?" Hanbei asked.

"To beat them up with Shiro's dig!" Aiko said. "But there might be a counter for that, so I'm also going to use Shiro's Quick Attack. Also, we're going to split up. Ruby'll stay with me, while you and Mitsunari each go a different way."

"Got it." Mitsunari said.

"Okay~!" Ruby said.

"AH-CHOO!" Aiko sneezed.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked. Aiko nodded.

"Whoever's talking about me better not be a stalker..." Aiko mumbled.

* * *

The four of them, along with their Pokemon, arrived at Violight.

"Man, this place is really stormy!" Aiko exclaimed.

"No, really?" Mitsunari asked sarcastically. "It's home to electric pokemon for a reason."

"I was just saying." Aiko mumbled, but shook it off. "Anyways, we need to find Ginchiyo."

"You must be Lady Aoi." A woman with a Shinx said. The four realized it was Ginchiyo, warlord of Violight.

"Actually, that was a cover name. It's actually Aiko." Aiko said. "And I'm here for a battle."

"Then let's have a fair battle. And may the best win." Ginchiyo said.

* * *

The Violight battlefield was at the top of what looked like a power plant.

"Shiro! Let's do this!" Aiko said, as the Eevee got ready.

"Pikachu, we're getting the Panpour and Starly." Hanbei said.

"Flare, are you ready?" Ruby asked her partner. The Cyndaquil nodded. "Good!"

"Alright, Scizor, let's get this over with." Mitsunari said.

"Well, see you guys after the battle's over!" Aiko said as she, Ruby, Shiro and Flare went in one direction.

"I guess we split up now." Hanbei said.

"See ya." Mitsunari said. Hanbei and his Pikachu looked around.

"Enemy sighted." Hanbei said, grinning. Lucky for him, the man with the Panpour was with Muneshige, the Junior Warlord of Violight, who had a Starly. "Pikachu, this is our chance. Use Thunderbolt!" The electric mouse went near the Panpour and Starly, first looking cute. Then it's face became fierce and it's cheeks sparked and fried the Panpour(What is it with me and frying the monkeys?) and Starly.

"If you win this battle, we'd gladly join your army." Muneshige said.

"That's great!" Hanbei said. "And I'd better look for the others, if they're in trouble."

* * *

"Scizor, is it me or does it seem like we're being watched?" Mitsunari asked his partner. Scizor agreed. Then he heard a noise. "X-scissor!" Scizor's attack knocked a Mareep into view.

"Sci!" His Scizor said.

"Yeah, good thing we noticed it. Or we might've been toast." Mitsunari said. "Anyways finish it off with Metal Claw." The Mareep had swirls in it's eyes. Mitsunari tossed it's owner an Oran berry, then walked away. The man stared at him and his partner pokemon before tending to his Mareep.

"Dig!" Aiko shouted. Shiro somehow dug underground.

"Use Ember!" Ruby ordered. The two of them were battling Ginchiyo, her Shinx, and another man with a Pichu. Aiko and Ginchiyo were fighting, Aiko's ice shards being deflected by Ginchiyo's bolts of thunder and vise versa. Aiko's eyes narrowed as she pulled out a shuriken, but no one could see. She locked onto Ginchiyo and threw it. It spun around Ginchiyo, creating an ice cage.

"Dammit!" Ginchiyo cursed. AIko smirked.

"Shiro, Dig again!" Aiko said as soon as her Eevee attacked the Shinx from underground. Suddenly, two ice bracelets formed on Aiko's wrists, one on each. Aiko's eyes went from sky blue to a glowing vacant icy blue. She did a cartwheel away from Ginchiyo, then put her hands in front of her, the left hand behind the right, each hand making a wing like picture.

Ruby's eyes widened. Aiko was about to use the legendary technique.

The legendary technique was slightly different based on types, but it was all the same movements and effect. When used, the user would do the same movements as Aiko, and wings would appear on their back. It differed from type, and Aiko's would be icy blue angel wings. The effect of the legendary technique was that two rings, glowing the color of the user's type, would appear, on from close to the users body and the other still around the user, but where the hands are. When the rings appeared, the user's hands would spread out and the rings would become bigger. After the rings have covered the whole battlefield, any moves of that type or pokemon or warlords of that type's power becomes stronger. It lasts until the end of the battle, which means that the wings would last and the user could fly. It is said that when it is performed by someone for the first time, their eyes become vacant and once used the user can use it whenever needed, as well as no other people can perform the technique.

Ruby watched as two blue rings surrounded Aiko and the older warlord spread out her hands.

"N-no way..." Ginchiyo said in disbelief. "That technique has only been performed by four other warlords in history. And you are the first female to perform it." While they were distracted, Shiro had beaten Ginchiyo's Shinx and Flare had beaten the Pichu.

"You're pretty good. I'd like to join your army to become stronger." Ginchiyo said, admitting her defeat. Aiko smiled.

"I'd be so happy for another warlord to join my army!" Aiko grinned. Then she collapsed.

"Aiko!" Ruby said in alarm.

* * *

Aiko woke up inside Violight's castle. She looked around the room she was in. She was on a bed, and Hanbei was in the room.

"So you're finally awake." Hanbei said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You fainted from using up too much energy." Hanbei replied. "Using the legendary technique probably does take up a lot of energy."

"Well, it was really tiring." Aiko said. "Anyways, could you send a messenger to Akio saying that I've got Violight?"

"Sure thing." Hanbei said. He walked out of the room.

"Ee! Eevee!" Shiro said.

"I'm better now." Aiko said, petting Shiro's head.

"Gla~!" Eve said.

"I told you I'm better! Geez!" Aiko said, laughing.

* * *

**Me: Anyways, gotta make this quick. My mom's going to tell me that we have to go to church soon.**

**FUN FACT: I'm running out of facts. That's a fact. XD Oh and did I mention that all the other warriors that aren't warlords or junior warlords stay at castles to protect them? Yeah, they do. XD  
**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: What's your favorite chapter so far?**

**Akio: See ya~**

**Aiko: You should hope that Gemstone Gal doesn't take as long as she did for this chapter the next chapter. ;)**

**Me: Bye!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Me: Okay, I thought that I'd be quicker to type up this chapter, but then the new awesome anime I found got in the way and there was a Christmas thingy in town yesterday!**

**Aiko: YOU CAN'T BLAME INAZUMA ELEVEN! IT'S TOO AWESOME! ESPECIALLY KAZEMARU!**

**Aura: Kazemaru for the win!  
**

**Me: :3**

**A Random Human - Lol, you'll have to wait for Cragspur for more monkey frying. XD**

**Musical2day - :3 I hope you like this one~!**

**Mr.001 - Thank you~**

**Leodasdragon - Lol, you just realized that Mitsunari had a warfan? XDDDD**

**Akio: Gemstone Gal doesn't own Pokemon! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14 - Conquer of Chrysalia!...Or Maybe Not

"My Lady/Lord, we are expected to be in Chrysalia tomorrow in the morning. That is the message from Lord Akio/Lady Aiko." Two messengers said at the same times, yet at different places.

"Tomorrow morning, eh? Right then, get the Blitzle ready!" Aiko and Akio said at the same time, yet in different places.

"We're probably going to win." Mitsunari and Kiyomasa said at the same time. Then they both had a weird look on their faces. "I swear someone said the same thing at the same time as me just now."

"Uh-huh, sure." Ruby and Masanori said at the same time, then laughed.

"I'm serious!" Mitsunari and Kiyomasa said. "It just happened again!" Ruby and Masanori unknowingly laughed at the same time.

"That's just creepy..." Aiko and Akio said.

* * *

The 'argument' continued the next day, while Mitsunari and Kiyomasa kept saying things at the same time and Ruby and Masanori using the same taunts at the same time. Aiko sighed.

"I'M SERIOUS!" Mitsunari and Kiyomasa shouted. "There, it happened again."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say!" Ruby and Masanori said.

"WILL YOU JUST BE QUIET?" Aiko and Akio snapped at the same time. They turned in the direction of their twin, hearing their voice, and after an awkward moment, the other half of the army was in view. Everyone blinked.

"That was...awkward..." Mitsunari and Kiyomasa said in unison. They looked at each other. "I TOLD YOU SOMEONE WAS TALKING AT THE SAME TIME AS ME!"

"Whatever!" Ruby and Masanori said, laughing.

"Okay, can you stop now?" Aiko said, irritated.

"Fine." The four replied.

"Good." Akio said. "Anyways, Chrysalia isn't too far from here."

"How much longer?" Oichi asked.

"Not that long. See that?" Hanbei pointed at a building which was in sight. Oichi nodded. "That's Chrysalia's castle." Soon enough, they were in Chrysalia, home of bug types.

"Are you here to battle Lord Yoshimoto?" A man asked. Aiko and Akio nodded. "He's busy today, but you can stay and battle him tomorrow!"

"Eh? Busy? Aw, oh well! Anyways, I guess we'll just take the day off." Aiko said. "Thanks for the information!" Then the army split up. Ruby, Kiyomasa, Mitsunari, Masanori, Aiko and Hanbei went as one group along with their pokemon, Ginchiyo, Muneshige, Yoshihiro, Kanbei and their pokemon went as another, Oichi and Akio were left along as a pair.

* * *

"I don't get why we have to babysit them." Aiko sighed, watching Ruby, Mitsunari, Kiyomasa and Masanori play games.

"Probably cause Ruby's my cousin, and those three get along well with her." Hanbei said.

"Yeah, well why drag me into this?" Aiko grumbled.

"Because Ruby thinks of you like her older sister." Hanbei replied.

"I know, but still!" Aiko whined.

"Anyways, we should get going before those four run off." Hanbei said. Aiko nodded. Until **it** happened.

* * *

Akio and Oichi were walking around.

"This place is peaceful." Oichi said.

"Yeah." Akio agreed. "Almost too peaceful..."

"Something's not right." Oichi said. "All the people are wearing something to cover their faces."

"THEY'RE BACK!" A man shouted. Everyone but people in charge of games or stores, Oichi and Akio abandoned the street. Akio and Oichi turned to where the voice came from. There was a Pawniard, Krokorok, Fraxure and several Swaddle and Joltik. They rampaged in the street and stole stuff.

"Lemon, use Gust!" Akio ordered. "Kuro, back up Lemon with your Flying Hidden Power! Razor, use Quick Attack!"

"Jigglypuff, use Rollout! Charmander, use Ember!" Oichi said. When the battle was drawing to an end, only the Pawniard, Krokorok and Fraxure were left standing.

"Pawn! Pawniard!" The Pawniard said to the other two. They nodded. Then they ran.

"I hope that's the last of them." Akio said.

* * *

Ginchiyo, Muneshige, Yoshihiro and Kanbei were at a restaurant. Nothing interesting, really.

* * *

Aiko sighed. It was pretty hard to keep up with hyper Ruby. She, Eve, Thunder and Shiro had all been tired out by the four. Hanbei, however, seemed to have unlimited energy. She would've had more energy if she hadn't performed the legendary technique the day before, but she didn't know. Suddenly she heard a noise.

"Icy wind!" Aiko shouted. Everyone stared at her as she commanded Eve to use an attack. Eve hit something and froze it. It turned out to be a worn out Fraxure, that was with a Pawniard and a Krokorok.

"Ah! It's them!" Someone shouted. The townsfolk hid but watched.

"Icy wind one more time! Shiro, use Hidden Power on that Krokorok! Thunder, use Signal Beam on that Pawniard!" Aiko ordered. The three Pokemon attacked and hit.

"Can we fight?" Masanori asked. Aiko nodded, and left the three pokemon to Mitsunari, Masanori and Kiyomasa. "Skorupi, use Poison Jab on that Krokorok!"  
"Larvitar, use Rock Throw!" Kiyomasa said, grinning.

"X-scissor." Mitsunari said. However, before the three attacks could hit, a golden light appeared for a split second. The nine(Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, Masanori, Pawniard, Krokorok, Fraxure, Scizor, Skorupi and Larvitar) blinked.  
"Congratulations!" Aiko said, laughing. "Mitsunari and Pawniard, Kiyomasa and Frazure, Masanori and Krokorok, you've linked!"

* * *

**Me: And that, my friends, is chapter 14. :3**

**Akio: But what if they aren't your friends? *Raises eyebrows***

**Me: Oh, be quiet.**

**FUN FACT: There may or may not be another OC(female) in this story. **

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: Have any of you watched Inazuma Eleven? If so, who's your favorite character(s)?**

**Aiko: Anyways, hope you liked it~!**

**Aura: Bye! XD**


	16. Chapter 15

**Me: After stalling, watching anime, being sick and still am, homework and school, I present chapter 15! :3**

**Aiko: Geez, you sure took your time!**

**Me: At least I have Holiday break next week. I'll catch up with my chapters then.**

**Akio: But...aren't you already caught up, since you posted more than one chapter some weekends? -.-'**

**Me: Shuddup. :P**

**Mr.001 - Another fine reviewer. ;)**

**Leodasdragon: Lol, I did it so that they would talk at the same time to add humor. XD**

**Ruby: Gemstone Gal doesn't own Pokemon!**

**Aura: Enjoy~!**

* * *

Chapter 15 - A String Of Events

"Congratulations!" Aiko said, laughing. "Mitsunari and Pawniard, Kiyomasa and Fraxure, Masanori and Krokorok, you've linked!"

"What do you mean?" Mitsunari, Kiyomasa and Masanori asked.

"I said you're now partners! DUH!" Aiko said. "Anyways, it's starting to get a little late. Let's head back."

* * *

The next morning, Aiko and Akio decided to only have five people battle, battled Yoshimoto's army of a Pineco, Spheal, two Venipedes, and a Swaddle.

"Hm...Akio, you're going to get the Spheal." Aiko said. "And for backup take Oichi."

"Yes sir." Akio said in a bored tone. Aiko raised an eyebrow but shook it off.

"Anyways, Ruby, you'll go wherever you want, since Flare can burn 'em all." Aiko continued. "Lastly, Hanbei will go see what he can do."

"What about you?" Hanbei asked.

"I'm doing what Ruby's doing, cause ice has an advantage over most pokemon here." Aiko replied. "Anyways, this battle sho-"

"We surrender!" Yoshimoto said. "As long as you can beat me in a game of Pokemari." The army blinked.

"...Say what." Aiko said.

"If you lose, you can not have Chrysalia until you beat me!" Yoshimoto said.

"Uh...how do you play?" Akio asked.

"Simple, really!" Yoshimoto said. "You have your pokemon push one of these-" He pointed at a Pokemari ball, "And if the other pokemon doesn't react in time, then the ball will hit them. Whichever pokemon faints first loses."

"Sounds cool." Ruby said. "Who's playing?"

"Akio/Aiko." The twins said at the same time. "Rock paper scissors, shoot!" Aiko had paper while Akio had rock.

"Yay! That means you have to play!" Aiko said, grinning.

"If I lose, it's because you're better at these kinds of games than me." Akio mumbled. "Anyways, since it looks like I don't have a choice, let's do this, Kuro!"

"Um! Umbre!" Kuro said.

* * *

The pokemari field was large enough for a Wailord to be in. There were several pokemari balls in the field already.

"You go first." Yoshimoto said.

"Kuro! Get that Pokemari ball at closest to your left!" Akio ordered. Kuro used dark pulse on a Pokemari ball that was close to him. It headed straight to Pineco.

"Oh no!" Yoshimoto said, very dramatically. "Pineco! Dodge!" Unfortunately for Yoshimoto, Pineco was a bit too slow and the Pokemari ball rammed into him.

"Good job Kuro." Akio said, grinning.

"Pineco, go hide behind that rock on your right!" Yoshimoto said. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Uh..Kuro, go hit that Pokemari ball close to Pineco." Akio said. Kuro casually walked up to another Pokemari ball. He used Iron Tail to slap the Pokemari ball at the bagworm pokemon. It hit. And Pineco fainted, due to it's trainer not really...bringing out it's full potential.

"That was actually...kinda easy..." Akio said. Yoshimoto was staring at him. "Huh?"

"You! You are the once in a century Pokemari Prodigy!" Yoshimoto said. Everyone blinked, except Yoshimoto and his army.

"What do you mean?" Akio asked.

"Once a century, there is a person who is a Pokemari Prodigy. They win their first pokemari game and when battling pros, like me, they find it easy." Yoshimoto said. "That and the fact that you broke my 352,487,098 winning streak."

"I...did? Hm...let me test it." Akio said.

"I'll go against you." The rest of the army, excluding Aiko, said.

* * *

After Akio had battled(and defeated) everyone in the army, other than Aiko, it was confirmed that he was a Pokemari prodigy. Until he battled Aiko...

"I bet I'll beat you like the others." Akio said.

"Yeah, sure. Say that to someone who hasn't been playing pokemari with their parents since they were 5." Aiko said.

"WHAT." Akio asked. "SINCE WHEN DID MOM AND DAD PLAY POKEMARI WITH YOU?"

"Since you were too busy studying." Aiko said, a smug look on her face.

"Well...that's cause you always winged tests!" Akio said. "I don't care if we skipped four grades!" (Yes, the Moon family had VERY smart children, most were prodigies and skipped at least one grade, or were offered too but turned it down)

* * *

And so(I'm skipping it because of two reasons; 1, I'm too lazy; 2, If I did write/type it, it would take me even LONGER to finish this chapter.), after Aiko and Akio long, intense, and sorta boring battle(Oh yeah, and that), the winner was...

…

…

…

…

…

Aiko. Yes, Akio had been defeated. Why? Because Aiko was a master pokemari player, not just a pro. And then there was a deal that had been made in the middle of the match; Loser has to treat the rest of the army to ramen, which really made no sense because they all had the same amount of money as an army.

"This is good!" Aiko said, eating her ramen. Her soup was a dark red, because it had many, many, many chillie peppers in it. Everyone sweatdropped at her.

"Um, if it isn't too much trouble, is it okay if I join your army?" Yoshimoto asked.

"Of course! The more the merrier!" Aiko laughed.

"Great! I promise to be of great service!" He promised.

"Are you Lady Aiko and Lord Akio?" Someone asked, walking up to them.

'_Keiji, Keiji Maeda.' _A voice whispered to Aiko and Akio.

* * *

**Me: So Keiji finally makes his appearance! MWAHAHAHA**

**Everyone Else: -.-'**

**Aiko: You've**

**Akio: Lost**

**Both twins: It. No joke.**

**Everyone other than the twins: ._.**

**Mitsunari: That's a bit...**

**Me: Scary? Yeah, that's probably cause they usually don't do that.**

**FUN FACT: The authoress(Me, Gemstone Gal) was born on January 17. :3**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: What is your all time favorite non legendary pokemon and legendary pokemon?**

**Aura: We look forward to your reviews!**

**Me: Thank you for reading, and see ya next chapter! :)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Me: I swear, these chapters as getting longer and longer, without me noticing.**

**Aiko: This is the Christmas special, because Gemstone Gal is going to be busy writing chapters for her PMD story, Johto Adventure, Wings, another story that's going to be a crossover with Pokemon and Beyblade Metal Fusion, and possibly Total Pokemon Island.**

**Me: I seriously need to catch up my PMD story and Johto Adventure, so that's why there probably won't be more chapters until I do. Good thing it's the Holiday vacation!**

**Akio: WE SURVIVED THE END OF THE WORLD! XD**

**Mr.001 - :D**

**Leodasdragon - Lol, I thought it'd be funny if Aiko was a Pokemari master without anyone noticing.**

**Aura: I see you've added a bit of fluff at the end of this chapter.**

**Me: Yup! I don't own Pokemon. NOW ENJOY~! :3**

* * *

Chapter 16 - Vagabond Keiji! Christmas Special!

'_Keiji, Keiji Maeda.' _A voice whispered to Aiko and Akio.

"Yes, we are." Aiko answered Keiji's question. "Why?"  
"Oh good. I've heard that you've got Eevees." Keiji said. He handed them a bag. "There's a Fire Stone, Thunder Stone and Water Stone inside."

"Thanks." Akio said. "But why give it to us?"

"Because a vagabond should help warlords who have been doing well and only been on the job for less than a month." Keiji said. "Besides, it's only a few days until Christmas."

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" Hanbei said. "It's in five days."

"Crap! I need to buy presents!" Aiko and Akio said at the same time.

"OH MY GOSH!" Aiko exclaimed. Everyone looked at her. "I think that's the first time I've heard you swear!"

"..." Akio said nothing.

"Well, we could split the army up and look for stuff to buy..." Oichi suggested.

"Great idea Oichi!" Aiko and Akio said, yet again in unison.

"...I feel like you guys are purposely doing that more often to creep us out..." Kiyomasa muttered.

"How'd you know?" Again in unison.

"YOU'RE TRYING TO CREEP US OUT?!" Masanori shouted.

"Nah, we're just messing with ya!" Aiko said, laughing. "I can't believe you fell for it!"

"Anyways, how are we splitting the army up?" Akio asked.

"Go with whoever you want. I'm leaving this, seeya!" Aiko said, finishing her ramen. Ruby, Hanbei, Mitsunari and their pokemon scrambled after her.

"Well, I guess I should go, too." Akio said. He got up, with Oichi, Kiyomasa, Masanori and their pokemon following him. Keiji and his Bastudon decided to go with the male warlord of Aurora and all the other places they had taken over.

"I guess I'll go then..." Yoshimoto said, his previous warriors following him, after they had joined the army.

"That leaves us..." Ginchiyo said, referring to herself, Muneshige, Kanbei, Yoshihiro and their pokemon. (Yes, they sorta are the extras)

* * *

Aiko hummed to herself as she picked out presents in a store. She had chosen a majority of the presents she needed:

A Jigglypuff charm for Oichi

A stuffed Petilil for Ruby

Three silver bracelets for Eve, Shiro and Thunder

A yellow guardian charm for Hanbei, as she noted he either didn't have one or lost one

A black guardian charm for Kanbei, for the same reason as why she got Hanbei's

Candy for Mitsunari, Masanori and Kiyomasa

A Pokemari styled fan for Yoshimoto

Another fan, but with war designs on it for Yoshihiro

A purple bracelet for Ginchiyo

A red bow for Muneshige

Now all she needed was something for her brother and something to give to Keiji as a thank you gift for the stones.

"Hey Hanbei, have any idea what would be a good thank you present?" Aiko asked.

"Hm...maybe cookies?" Hanbei suggested. Aiko's eyes lit up.

"That's a great idea!" Aiko said. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome." Hanbei replied. Aiko looked around for a boomerang. Why? Because her brother loved them, that's why.

* * *

Akio sighed. He had found enough presents for almost everyone.(Which I'm not going to list, cause that'd take FOREVER) He sighed. He was only missing a present for his sister. He always, and I mean always had that problem.

'_Think...what would Aiko like...'_ Akio grimaced as he thought. Nothing came to mind.

"Akio, do you think Aiko would like this?" Oichi held up a Hero's Mantle. He nodded. Oichi smiled and said thanks, going back to looking for more stuff.

'_That's it!' _He thought. _'A Lucky Coin, she __loves__ anything to do with luck!'_

"Alright, that's all of 'em!" Akio said.

"You're done already?" Oichi asked.

"Yup! It was actually pretty easy for me." Akio replied.

"Oh, well, you think you could help me?" Oichi asked.

"Sure, why not." Akio said.

"Well, we're all done here." Ginchiyo said as the 'extras' were done shopping.

"That was actually kind of fun." Muneshige said.

"Next year it'll either be harder or easier." Yoshihiro said.

"Because their tastes will change." Kanbei said.

* * *

"So, let's hand out our presents now!" Aiko said, cheerfully as the day for Christmas had arrived. They had all decided that conquering the next few kingdoms could wait for after they had celebrated Christmas together. Aiko had woken everyone up early for Christmas, and the younger ones were in on it, too. However, no really cared because it was Christmas. There was a lot of chit-chat while they gave each other their presents.

"Here Oichi, it's a necklace." Akio said, giving Oichi the floral pink necklace he had decided to give her.

"T-thank you." Oichi said. She gave Akio a bag of sweets. "I made them myself." Akio opened the bag and ate one.

"They're delicious!" Akio said, smiling. Oichi blushed and smiled while looking down. On the other side of the room, something a bit like that was happening.

"Here." Aiko said, blushing while looking at the ground, finding the floor extremely interesting. Hanbei took the small box that was wrapped carefully in green wrapping paper with pokeball patterns. He opened it to see a yellow guardian charm.

"Thanks Aiko!" Hanbei said. "I lost my last one." He added sheepishly.

"Pfft, that's like you don't take care of your stuff!" Aiko said, laughing. Hanbei then gave something to her.

"This is yours." He said. "I didn't really know what to get you, so it might not be that great." Aiko opened the present to find a life-sized Eevee doll.  
"My favorite pokemon!" Aiko smiled brightly. "This is an awesome gift!"

"You think?" Hanbei asked. Aiko nodded.

Needless to say, the army had a wonderful Christmas party.

* * *

**Me: There, it's done. :3 Hope you liked it!**

**Akio: Well, you're always slacking off...**

**Me: I RUSHED THIS CHAPTER AND I THINK IT'S DECENT! XD**

**Aiko: I agree, for a rushed chapter.**

**FUN FACT: I watch an unhealthy amount of anime. There, I admitted it. XD**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: So, like the small bit of romance near the end? I'm not that good at romance, to be truthful.**

**Aura: Anyways, that's the end!**

**Everyone: Bye!**

**Aiko: See you next chapter! :3**


End file.
